One Hell of a Holiday
by KelGGBel
Summary: set during season 1. during the end of episode Roman Holiday, Blairs about to celebrate her christmas with her father and roman, but what happens when unexpected guest arrive?Chuck&Blair story surprises and twists to come! enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

There was stirring and sound noises of people talking that woke, Blair. She slipped off her eye mask & hoped out of bed, slipped on her slippers and robe heading towards the balcony part of the stairwell. Blair was confused at what she saw, her mother, her father and Roman. "What's going on" she asked confused weren't they supposed to be on their way back to France? "Were back for Christmas!" her father joyfully explained. Hearing the news, Blair happily made her way down the staircase, which was heavily decorated with seasonal garland. "Well, Roman, you are in for a treat because, the Waldorf Christmas is like no other." Blair said happily to Roman, thoughtfully placing a hand on his shoulder. Surprising everyone, "...Well, where's that Dorota now...DOROTA" Eleanor explained happy with her daughters change of attitude, but wanting to start the festivities. Blair then hugged her father, "Merry Christmas daddy, I thought I was going to spend another holiday without you. I'm so glad you're here...you two Roman." Blair said letting go of her father and then hugging her soon to be step-father. After letting go of him, Blair's smile couldn't leave her face even if she tried. Blair couldn't handle her enjoyment any longer "this day couldn't get any better" Blair said giggling and jumping a little. He and Roman just chuckled. Her father loves seeing his Blair Bear happy, and he nodded along with Roman this couldn't get any better. Father and Daughter spoke too soon.

Because of the excitement and enjoyment of having her father here for Christmas, they didn't notice that the elevator door rang for the 3rd time that morning. "_Nathaniel?"_ Blair looked towards the elevator and there was her ex-boyfriend/boyfriend standing there in the foyer. Blair suddenly smiled he was here! Finally, that's why he didn't pick up he wanted to surprise me! How sweet! And he was wearing the sweater with my heart on the sleeve! Blair noted. "Nate...What are you doing here?" Blair said as she walked more towards him. Nate then smiled too. As Blair was about to wrap her arms around him and kiss the life out of him, not caring if her parents were right there, a figure stepped out of the elevator too; wearing a velvety red/maroon jacket with a beige button up shirt & a matching maroon tie and his signature smirk. Out came from behind Nate, Chuck Bass himself, smirking down at Blair. "Chuck" Blair said trying not to look like a deer caught in front of headlights, even though that's exactly how she felt. She put on her best smile, as she looked between both of them, as her father, joyfully inviting them both for the Christmas festivities; this was going to be one hell of a Christmas.


	2. Chapter 2

The stiffness in the air was unbearable, at least for Blair, the rest of the people in the room seemed completely unfazed but the situation, except for one particular smirking basstard. After what seemed like an eternity but really what was merely a few seconds, Nate reached forwards and grabbed Blair in a tight hug kissing her cheek, as her father helped a limping Roman to the couch. "Merry Christmas Blair" Nate whispered still holding her, but Blair was too busy to acknowledge it, she was having a stare down with the bass over Nate's shoulder, if looks could kill, both Blair and Chuck would be dead by now. Nate then let go over her, and kissed her forehead as he excused himself to the bathroom. Blair put on her best smile until he was out of view. She looked towards chuck and he was smirking again. Blair stalked towards him and grabbed him to the innocent eye she was just simply giving him a friendly hug. But in reality Blair did her best to stomp on his feet, and make him have some sort of pain but failing sense the lack of footwear at the moment. "So happy to see me Waldorf, playing footsie in front of the boyfriend, I'm shocked." Chuck said amused at her. Blair then snarled "Ugh you know I wasn't trying to do that, what are pulling here bass? You ruined my Cotillion! What now you want to ruin my Christmas?" Chuck still had that smirk that just wouldn't go away. He stepped away from Blair and walked toward the living room area. "Is it so bad for a guy to accompany his best friend to his girl's house to woo her back?" said Chuck, in a different tone, that anyone would of missed but Blair caught it, & his smirk faltering, Blair suddenly got it Nate pushed him here. Not the other way around & to the looks of it, he wanted to be any other place then where he was now "Oh well..that's.. nice, of you Chuck…" Blair said walking in chucks direction and the living room area, loss at words. She could tell, just by his attitude and person that Chuck was still upset about the whole Nate/Blair thing, I mean Blair thought he'd be over it by now go to find a whore..

Blair and Chuck both are now in the living room with the others. Eleanor is talking to Chuck about his father and Blair is sitting next to her father who is questioning about her person. "Blair..Blair bear are you feeling well?" Blair was starring off into space thinking about well..everything, chuck being unusually normal and Nate, and if chuck was going to keep quiet, and Nate, and where was Nate? Her father though brought her out of these thoughts. "Huh..oh yes daddy I'm just..hungry.." she said smiling at her father trying to not worry him, but she was _feeling a bit _nauseous…

"Did someone say their hungry?" Nate said coming towards the living room with his hands full of food of all festive sorts. Dorota came in after him carrying the hot chocolate and champagne. The whole living room lit up well 4 of the 6 people currently in it did. "Yes! Nate the Great, bring on the festivities" "Festivities? Bring on the food" Roman joked. Everyone chuckled a little, It even got Blair to smile even though she still didn't feel well.

After everyone ate their breakfast, that surprising to Blair went very well, well Chuck behaved like Chuck and Nate was still completely clueless to what was going on so it was good for Blair. Now they were starting to open their presents the elevator once again dinged "well I wonder who it is this time?" Harold said sipping his champagne, giving Blair one of her gifts from him. "hmm..wonder if it's Eleanor's lover coming back for seconds?" Roman said walking over to her saying in a kidding manner, "eww, I thought heard something last night…" Blair said grossed out, but her response made Dorota glance between her and Chuck. And then a pointed glare at Blair, Blair was about to say something when a sound of heels sounded throughout the room. "Feliz Navidad Waldorfs!"

Serena then came into the room, with a happy expression until she saw what she was trying to get away from, wasn't he supposed to be in Monaco. Bass. "OH..chuck..wow..and Nate…what are you guys doing here?" "They came to celebrate Christmas with us, sense they wouldn't want to be anywhere else" Blair said smiling to Serena in a tight smile. "Oh well, that was nice of you..both of you, but hate to take Blair away from the party but my present requires it to be open upstairs and alone" Serena also said in a tight smile, glancing down at Blair between Nate and Chuck on the couch, noticing her distress. "I'll back down as soon as I can." Blair said hurriedly getting off the couch of awkwardness, running towards Serena. Blair grabbed Serena as she pulled her along the foyer and up the staircase. "Don't be long darling.." said Eleanor a bit curious. "I wont!" shouted Blair over the Christmas music, to the livingroom.

Once to her room, she pushed Serena in and ran in herself, shutting the door and locking it in the process. "Thank you S, you have no idea how much I love you right now.." she said sighing against the door, relieved to get away from Nate and Chuck. "Well I love you too, but what was that down their?" Blair shook her head, & was about to respond when S interrupted her "No, later right now we have bigger problems to face" Serena said holding up her shopping bag, what seemed to hold a Christmas gift. "we do?" Blair said confused. "Yes, don't play dumb, B lets just get this over with and deal with the consequences." "I have no clue of what you are talking about" "B Stop! We always get our period in the first week of the month" Blair walked toward her mirror and checked her hair, trying her best to ignore the nauseous that she was still feeling and growing stronger by the minute. "S, so I missed a period, big deal, girls miss their periods all the time" she said taking a deep breath. "Yes Blair.. but...wait are you okay B you look pale.." Serena said walking towards her friend putting a hand on her shoulder. Blair took another deep breath and closed her eyes trying to control her nauseous nous. Blair then felt the bile coming up her throat and the world started spinning. The next thing she knew she was in front of the toilet getting rid of the waste and Serena holding back her hair. After she finished vomiting, and wiped her mouth with the towel Serena gave her, Blair came to a realization "Give me one" said looking at S "give you what" "S…" Blair then gave a pointed stare to her friend. Serena looked down at her bag and then back at Blair, "Are you sure you want to do this B?" "I don't think I have a choice, this is far from the first time this has happened this month…I have to know" Blair said getting teary. Serena then reached down into her bag and brought out quite a few boxes and took a deep breath "okay B, you pick first response, e.p.t, fact plus, or clear blue"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Thank you for those who reviewed! I honestly love that even 1 person is reading it! It's my first story ever! And I love hearing your opinion, I appreciate suggestions, and advice so please don't be shy.**

**Enjoy! Chapter 3.**

Blair sighed, she already took one pregnancy test, and now they were waiting. "How many more S?" "1 more minute, B" S said looking at the box, and then back to the stick that was on the counter a few feet away from them. Blair sighed again, and wiped her face, damn these tears, I can't, and I command myself not to pregnant. Blair thought. The timer dinged and made both girls jump. "Want me to..." "Yes" Blair said indicating that she wanted Serena to be the one to check the test first. Serena walked up to the test and closed her eyes picking up the test. "Whatever the results B, I'm here for you always." Blair nodded, silent tears running down her face. Serena then counted to 3 in her head and opened her eyes, it was the clear blue test so it would say pregnant/not pregnant, the simplest one they figured. "Oh my...B..." she turned around to face Blair. "What, Serena what does the test say..." Blair said walking over to her best friend, grabbing the test. Blair regretted the moment she saw it, no, no, no, NO!

Blair then dropped the test, "this is wrong, I have to take another one, I've read that they're a lot of false positives." Blair said more trying to convince herself then Serena. Serena nodded her head, going through her bag handing Blair another test, not caring which one.

Fifteen Minutes later and 5 test more. Blair and Serena were crumpled on the floor holding one another. "Maybe..." "They're all positive S...there's no mistake." That was when Serena started crying and she kissed Blair's hair, and it was not even 3 minutes later, they heard a knock on the door to Blair's room, and the jiggle on the door knob.

"Blair darling, are you girls okay, your father has something from Paris that he wants you to open, why is your door locked" Blair's mother said trying to open the door. Blair and Serena immediately got up from the floor, wiping away their tears. "Oh, one minute mother" Blair said coming out of the bathroom, entering her room. "_What am I going to tell her S.?"_ Blair said whispering to Serena. "Just tell her the truth, tell her you're not feeling well, which is definitely true…"Said Serena whispering back.

Blair then hurriedly checked her appearance in the mirror, to see if any tears were visible, none weren't so she went to her door and unlocked it, and looked back at Serena to see if she was presentable to, she was so she opened her door, and to not only see her mother, but her father, dorota, and on the staircase Nate and Chuck were also coming up to see what was taking their girl so long.

"Blair, Blair bear are okay, your eyes look puffy, like you been crying" Blair's father said coming into the room, holding his daughters face. Blair walked away from his grasp and put on her best smile that she could conjure up, giving the circumstances. "No, daddy, I just...Haven't been feeling well, and I actually did get sick, but I'm fine, probably just something that didn't go well with my stomach…" By now Dorota, and Eleanor were two in the room, and Nate and Chuck were in the door way, too concerned about Blair.

"Well…I wonder what could..." Blair's mother started saying, but then something caught her eye in the bathroom, "what the…" Eleanor then stalked into the bathroom, caught off guard at what she saw. Shit they forgot to close the door, thought Blair and Serena as they looked at each other. Blair and Serena went into the bathroom next. Oh no. they again both thought as they found Eleanor holding 1 of the tests. "Something you want to explain, girls?" Blair and Serena looked at each other, both scared as shit. "What is going on, what are you holding...oh my…" Blair's father too came into the bathroom, and looked to see what was causing such a deal. "Whose is it?" Blair and Serena looked down, and both started tearing up, what were they going to say, Serena immediately thought that she would say its hers and take the fall, But as she was thinking that, Blair knew that Serena would do that for her, so the next thing that came out of Blair's mouth surprised everyone in the room, and more importantly the boys that were leaning against the door way of the a bathroom. "_Its mine."_

**Hope you all enjoyed it! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. here's the next chapter! It's a little longer! enjoy!**

"What do you mean it's yours?" Eleanor said stalking towards her daughter, no way in hell this is happening. Blair's tears immediately came up again, she looked at Serena for support, and Serena grabbed her hand. "Eleanor…" "Shush it, Serena, let my daughter talk." Blair looked down again, and completely lost it. "I'm...sorry...I just…I've been getting sick lately, I honestly thought it was just a flu and it would pass, but this whole month it's been happening, mom please…" Blair said bawling now, looking at her mother. "Blair…how?" finally her father spoke up, again. This cannot be happening to his daughter she was his little girl she just couldn't be pregnant she just couldn't. Harold walking over to his only daughter, grabbing her in hug. "I..." "But importantly who…darling tell me." That's when Blair looked down for what seemed the thousandth time that morning, and covered her face with her hands bearing her face into her father's chest. No, no, please, tell me this is a bad dream.

Serena looked on as her best friend lost it, and looked around the room, but more focusing on the men standing just outside the bathroom, both of them looked dazed and surprised, Blair did tell her, about what happened after the Cotillion, but that was only a week ago, and her Birthday was a month ago..She immediately knew who it was. "Mr. Waldorf, Blair…" "Wait, a month? You've been sick for a month, but the Cotillion, was only like a week ago…"Nate finally piped in, he been standing watching what he thought would be his problem, Blair was pregnant, with his child, he been thinking about that night, he used protection, and he was gentle, real gentle, because he knew it was Blair's first time, but wait she said a month. But the Cotillion was just a week ago, not even… Then it came to him, she was with someone else. "Nathaniel something you want to tell us." Eleanor said to the boy. "Yes, but more importantly to Blair, that night...it wasn't…was it?" Nate said looking to a now very distraught Blair standing between her father and Serena. "Nate...not here..." said Serena noticing Blair's embarrassment with her parents here. And more importantly the person that did in fact take away her virginity, in the room & listening to the whole conversation. "NO, Blair, but you said" "I lied; I'm so sorry Nate…" Blair said trying not to cry anymore rushing to Nate, trying to pull him to her, but Nate resisted. "I can't believe you…how could you—whose is it then, Blair, Carter?" Nate said down to Blair, raising his voice, he was supposed to win her back today, and everything could go back to normal, Blair and Nate, like it's always been. But now, everything's changed Blair was pregnant, she lied to him about being a virgin, she told him to be gentle cause it was her first time, how could she?

"Nate, I'm so sorry" Blair said again trying to pull Nate to her, but he stopped her. "All I want to know is who." Nate said very short with her. Blair despite her trying once again had tears in her eyes, and looked toward the bathroom doorway, there he was, the basstard himself, and he got her pregnant, during their affair over the past month, they had sex more times than Blair could even keep count of. She infact lost count after 15. And when he was in town and not with his father on some trip to teach him the ropes of Bass Inc. he was with her, they didn't just have sex, they cuddled, they watched movies, and they plotted. They had fun. He really did bring out a Blair that no one knew. He made her happy. Then he had to ruin her Cotillion, by plotting against her, and that fucked up Bazien. They had plans that night, yes he almost made a fool out of her in front of the New York Times but, she got over it, and they made up, by doing what they did best. He told her about what they were going to do once, she could escape from Nate. They were going to have sex in his limo; he said he was going to buy her favorite chocolates. And then he had a surprise for her. Which now she assumes was taking her to Monaco with him. If only he didn't show her the ass, that he was, she wouldn't have been with Nate that Night. But after wards she realized when Nate was asleep, that if she couldn't have Chuck, she could at least have her old life back, perfect boyfriend, Queen B, everything would be perfect, who needs Chuck, she thought as she closed her eyes that night.

But now all that was shot to hell, Nate followed her gaze, why was she looking at Chuck…oh no. NO. not chuck, he was his best friend, he just knew something, that Blair was trying to make him keep quiet about, he just knew the guy, yea that was it, chuck wouldn't do that to him, he wouldn't.

"Why are looking at Chuck, does he know the guy or something" Nate said looking from Blair to Chuck. Serena then stepped by Blair and put an arm around her. "Nate, please not here" "No, Serena I want to know who did this to my daughter." Eleanor said too walking toward s the boys by the door. Blair's father too was curious and stepped forward no making a somewhat circle around Nate. Dorota was downstairs now, taking care of a limping Roman who couldn't make it up the stairs, even though he wanted to check what all the commotion upstairs was about. "Um...I...god…"Blair stumbled off of her words trying to find what to say, she just couldn't blurt out it was Chuck's, god, that would cause a bigger situation then it already was. But she couldn't lie, not like this, not how it was right now, she just had to say it, and deal with it, if only, easier said than done.

Chuck couldn't handle it anymore, he knew that he would sure lose Nate, and his friend ship forever. But this wasn't just saying he had an affair with Blair, he slept with Blair, he took away her virginity, no this was bigger, she was pregnant, pregnant, with he assumed a child. He couldn't help but smirk a little thinking about all of the times they were together, too many to count he thought but he could remember each time, all of his life, he had an admiration for Blair as long as he could remember. She took charge, and wasn't afraid to stand up, and get shit done.

_When Blair in the fifth grade asked him, to help her with something, he thought for sure it was some girl that messed with her headband that she wanted to take down now. But as he went into her room, after school, the room light was different, it was mood lighting. What the hell was going on? Then Blair came out of her bathroom, changed out of her uniform into a dress, that was somewhat a little too sexy for a 5__th__ grader. She asked him to sit down; he did hesitantly then she asked him, kiss me. He thought he died and went to heaven. But there had to be a catch. He asked why, she simply said she wanted to be good for Nate, she heard that he was planning to ask her out, and she had to be prepared, Chuck was very experience in the area and they were friends, so why not. After a little convincing they finally did. It was at first short and sweet, but then it was surprisingly Blair that deepened it, and her tongue to enter his mouth, he was shocked but didn't pull back, he simply deepened it more. After what had to be an hour or so, Blair was on top of Chuck while they lay on her bed, they were now innocently just kissing, and he was teaching her some techniques they heard the elevator door ring indicating that Blair's father or mother was home from work. They instantly fixed their clothes and both of their hairs. They headed downstairs and explained to her mother that they were studying. She took that answer and went into her office with her designs. As the elevator door rang and opened to let chuck on, chuck kissed her cheek, and hoped on the elevator with a smirk, he kept smirking at Blair until the elevators door shut, and right before it shut he winked at her. She smiled back and went back to her room; Chuck was her first kiss, and unknowingly a couple years from then he would be her first in a lot of things, particularly in the back of his limo._

Chuck then was brought back to the present, starred down at the girl that he had admired and cared for as long as he could remember, fuck...goodbye Nate. It was good having you as a friend.

"It's me, it's mine"

**Ooo chuck said it. Ohh shit, lol I really want to get this story going so some of you might feel it's a lil mashed in there, and that's because it is. Lol I have a lot of plans for this story, please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Everyone who reviewed I LOVE YOU! Lol but really, thank you so much! And if anyone is wondering what they are wearing check out my profile to see their outfits and the setting. Now, here is a new chapter Enjoy!**

Nate couldn't believe what he was hearing, at first he was going to say stop messing around, because that's typical chuck, but then he looked back at Blair's face, he wasn't lying. Blair was looking at chuck with tears in her eyes with the most remorseful look. Damn him, that son of a bitch.

Blair looked on with shock as did everyone else as Nate lunged toward Chuck and threw him to the ground of Blair's room and started punching him. Yelling at him how could you, she was mine, she was special, etc. Mr. Waldorf instantly tried to break it up, but Nate wouldn't he was furious, he yelled when at chuck, and chuck accidently spit out when spitting out blood, the night before her birthday party. That's when Nate really lost it, but he didn't start punching chuck again, he just got up and got in Blair's face, "the night we broke up...How could you..." he started to yell at Blair, and was going to continue and even he grabbed hold of her arms violently. But before Blair could response Chuck and Mr. Waldorf grabbed a hold of him. Chuck wasn't going to let him blame this on Blair, let him hurt her.

"Nate that's enough, it's time for you to leave now." Harold said grabbing a tight hold on Nate because he wouldn't move. But right as he started moving toward the door with Blair's father still having a hold on him. Blair snarled at him "_At least I had decency to wait until we were broken up_" Nate looked back with the most deathly look, and was about to say something, but Blair's dad made him keep moving. And they were all silent waiting until they heard an elevator door ring and Blair's dad was back in her room, with Dorota at his side, with stuff to clean up, Chuck's face.

"Dorota, please make sure Charles is cleaned up, and could you please get me get me Bart Basses number "Harold asked Dorota; Then left the room again, more than likely to check on Roman. Blair shut her eyes, oh no, he was going to bring Bart into this, Big Bad Bart. Fuck this day couldn't get any worse. "And when you're done with that, get Blair ready, I'm going to make an appointment somewhere today to check for sure if she's really having this ordeal." Eleanor said to a Dorota who brought Chuck into Blair's bathroom, to clean up his cuts. "Wait...mom...going somewhere...but its Christmas…" Blair said as her mother headed out of her daughters room. "Well, you should have thought about that before, you got yourself in this situation, now by the time I come into this room, again you will be ready, and give me your phone, I can't have anyone else knowing about this, we can only hope that Nathaniel will keep his mouth shut…but be ready you're going to get checked out this morning." Eleanor said as she grabbed Blair's phone from her. Blair just stood there. Serena then came from behind her and grabbed her hand, "Blair…I'm so sorry…I just—do you want me to help you pick something out." Blair turned around to face her, as Serena wiped away the tears the effortlessly kept falling down her face. "Just pick me out something, I'm going to be sick" Blair said shortly running towards her bathroom.

As he saw Blair, run into the bathroom, towards the toilet. He was sitting on a stool by the sink, as Dorota was cleaning him up. But she stopped once she saw Blair. Dorota sighed and then went to help Blair, by holding her hair back, as she vomited for the 2nd time that morning. When she was done. Dorota helped her up to the sink to brush her teeth, and wipe her mouth. Chuck just looked at her, what had he done. He was hurting now, obviously from the bruises and cuts but nothing big, nothing how Blair was hurting. As he was looking at her he knew he would be there for her, for…them.

When Blair was all done and she actually had the energy to stand up on her own. Dorota went back to finish cleaning up Chuck. Blair zombie liked walked over to her tub and started it, and poured in her favorite bath crystals that always calmed her after she relapsed. She shook off her robe, and both Dorota and Chuck looked at her weird was she going to undress, when they, more importantly chuck was in here. "Umm Miss Blair, wait for Mr. Chuck to leave room…" "Its not like its nothing he hasn't seen dorota." Blair cut shortly, she was stiff, she smelt, her body ached all over, she didn't care if it was mother fucking Theresa in the room, she just wanted to feel better, even if just a tiny bit. Dorota sighed and then tilted Chuck's head away from that direction. "Dorota don't care if you have baby with Miss Blair you not married yet so that wrong" Chuck couldn't help but laugh a little in the inside. Of course Dorota wouldn't approve, but that brought something to his mind. Marriage, would they make them get married, Chuck didn't know if he'd be okay with that. I mean being with Blair is one thing, but marriage, and would they keep the baby all these thoughts were running through his head. And before he knew it he was cleaned up. Dorota now let his face go wherever it pleased sense now Blair's body was covered up by bubbles. He got up from the stool and checked his face in the mirror, not bad just a few bruises here and there, but nothing that wouldn't go away in a week or so. And the bloody lip, well he figured now that it stopped bleeding wouldn't be too noticeable.

"What are we going to do" Chuck was startled by Blair; he didn't expect it was her to first speak. He thought it would be him. Chuck sighed and walked over to Blair, and sat on the floor next to the tub, he knew they needed to have this conversation but he didn't know when, I guess now is as good as anytime. "Giving the fact that my father is probably talking to yours as we speak, I think we need to have some sort of game plan." Chuck nodded he knew his father was going to hate him after this, if he didn't already. Chuck ran his hands over his face and rubbed his eyes. "well, first things first we have to make sure you are in fact…" chuck trailed off, he couldn't bring him to say "pregnant" but Blair sure could "Chuck I am, I've been getting sick, I have a lot of the symptoms, and all 6 tests say so." She said looking back at him. "Alright, but don't you think we should actually wait until after the doctor says so, then we can game plan, now let's just…breath." Chuck said standing up starting to pace. "Blair rest back against the tub. Then there was a knock on the bathroom door, that dorota shut after leaving. "B I have an outfit picked out, you okay." "Yea, just one minute." Blair responded. And asked Chuck to give her a towel, he did and before he could look away, Blair stood up and wrapped herself around it, he couldn't help but just stare. "Nothing you haven't seen before Bass." Blair said hastily walking out of the bathroom. Damn Chuck thought her breast did look a little fuller than he could remember. Oh shit. He was fucked.


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! I love all of you for it! Enjoy!**

It was now, 1:00 Blair was fully dressed, and now Serena was fixing her hair, everyone was downstairs waiting for them. Blair had an appointment at the doctors at 1:30 at the hospital sense everyone else was closed; since it was Christmas day. "Okay is this headband okay?" Blair nodded, she was still in zombie mode, thank god for Serena or Blair would be going out with her hair still wet and more than likely a not-so fashionable outfit. Serena then finished curling the last piece of hair and carefully stuck the headband in. Blair looked at herself, Serena did her makeup flawlessly but her eyes were still watery, but other than that, she looked presentable. "Blair, Serena are you almost ready we have to leave, now." "Yes, Eleanor we'll be right down" Serena said yelling down for Blair. "Okay, you ready B?" she said handing Blair her purse and helping her put on her coat and scarf. It was quiet cold out there. "Are you really asking that question?" Blair said deadpan, walking out of her room. Serena took a deep breath then followed her out; this was going to be a long day.

They were now, in the suite of the doctor's office in the hospital. It was Christmas, so thankfully they were the only ones their so, it wasn't long until Blair's name was called. Blair had Serena, her father, her mother, and Chuck with her at the doctor's office Dorota offered to stay at the penthouse with Roman, making sure he was keeping his foot elevated. Sense Harold had pulled some strings to get Blair into the doctor's today, to this specific doctor who was well known to the UES, but more importantly she was very confidential, which is what they really needed; everyone was allowed to go back. They all followed her to the last room at the end of the hall Serena holding her hand the whole time. The nurse told Blair to take off her coat and things and change into a gown, Blair took the gown and went into the bathroom that was connected to the room. As she was changing everyone tried to find a place to sit, there was surprisingly enough chair's for all of them, but Serena and Chuck opted to stand. Harold was on the phone with Bart, discussing wear to meet up after this for lunch and to talk. He hung up the phone and told Eleanor that Bart was going to make reservations for them at Aureole, in a private room, so they could talk about things. He told this to Chuck too, but he was to occupy staring at the posters around the room of babies, _and other things._

Blair then came out in a hospital gown, and sat down on the bed trying to avoid and ignore the stirrups. Blair immediately grabbed for Serena, and Chuck leaned against a wall. Serena grabbed Blair's hand and whispered nothing but good things to her, attempting to make her best friend feel better. It was not even a minute later the doctor came in, with snow filled hair, and her coat, scarf, boots still on. "Sorry I'm late; it's a blizzard out there." The doctor then took off her coat, scarf and slipped on her white doctor jacket that was hanging behind the door. "Okay now, why are we here today?" "Blair looked at the doctor and then looked down at her hands, she was so embarrassed, this should not be happening to her, it just shouldn't. "I think I'm pregnant." Blair mumbled. "Ah, okay well were going to have to do an ultrasound, and if we can't get a clear reading we'll have to do blood work." Blair nodded and the doctor told her to put her feet in the stirrups, Blair did so, but she hating it the moment she did she felt like an animal. Thank god the chairs that her mother and father were sitting in were not in that direction more importantly chucks. "Okay this is going to be a little uncomfortable." Blair closed her eyes as Serena held her hand, as the doctors inserted the probe into Blair. She winced, it was uncomfortable. But Serena just grabbed her hand a little tighter, indicating it's alright. "Okay, well that's the cervix." The doctor said, pointing at the screen indicating; now everyone got up to see the picture better. "And that Miss. Waldorf is the fetus, you are in fact pregnant, the six of it I've got to say you're about roughly 5 weeks." The doctor said pointing out the baby, and the flicker that they saw was its heartbeat. That was the week of her birthday Blair though as tears that she thought were gone were back and silently rolling down her face. She couldn't believe it, that…that was her baby? The doctor then pulled the probe out of Blair, and let Blair sit up as Eleanor and Harold started asking questions, all her options, and such…etc.

But Chuck, Chuck couldn't believe it that was his baby that he just saw, it was his and Blair's and now he couldn't help but be by Blair's side too; touching her shoulder occasionally rubbing it. Serena just stood there, Blair was pregnant, shit.

After they got all the information, they needed and prenatal vitamins. Since the doctor did start talking about terminating the pregnancy, but Harold immediately dismissed it, he just saw a living, thing that was his blood; no way in hell was he letting that happen. Eleanor too agreed, no matter how much she wished it would go away, she just couldn't do that. They asked Blair and she nodded. Once again in zombie mode, going to the bathroom to change into her clothes, but this time Serena going with a helping her. They were now in the limo on their way to the restaurant to meet up with lily, Eric, and Bart. It still was the holidays, they couldn't just leave people out, they even called Roman, but Dorota told them he take nap. So now here they were sitting in a private Christmas, decorated room waiting for their meal order, the parents were talking about the situation but they didn't mind leaving the 'kids' who were dealing it, out of it, they were already discussing marriage, and college, possibly moving to Europe and that when Chuck lost it. This was his life, they should have some sort of input, and it was him and Blair going through this, not them! "Excuse, sorry to break up the future deciding and all but what about our say?" Chuck said slightly loudly getting their attention, motioning to his right where Blair sat silent picking at her salad. "Charles is right, it is their future" Lily said understanding their situation perfectly. "What do you mean Lily that he's right, were the ones that are trying to save them, from this scandal?" Blair then scoffed but said nothing more. "We may be trying to 'save' them but, it is their life too, we can't just put everything on a platter for them, and give it to them they need some sort of input of this, this is their baby, and we can't just decide that they'll move to another country to avoid this…" Lily tried once more explaining. "Your right Lily, they won't move, they won't get married unless they decide to, they'll stay here, keep going to school and deal with the consequences, no matter what they be" Bart said staring at the two of them, but more towards Chuck. "Wait I didn't mean that Bart, I meant." "It doesn't matter what you meant lily they made an adult decision by having sex, and now they are going to deal with this like adults, we will deal with living arrangements further on the pregnancy, but one thing is for sure they are going to live together."

**Eeeekkk Big Bad Bart is making them live together, oh shits about to hit the fan! Don't forget to review, and to check out my profile for pictures of outfits, hair, and such. Thanks again**

**-kelley**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The room stayed silent for about 5.3 seconds. Then it seemed like the whole room, erupted. Bart wasn't so shocked, he expected something like this, but he didn't care, if that child was a bass, and a future bass heir, he was calling some of the shots. He didn't care if Harold and Eleanor were looking at him, like an alien. They were going to live together. Done.

After what seemed like a good five minutes of torture Bart couldn't handle just looking like stone anymore, ignoring everyone's opinion. "Alright...ALRIGHT. All of you," he then looked at Harold and Eleanor. "I worked from nothing; I wanted my son to have the best future possible, but now giving the circumstances their needs to be something done, I will speak about this to you, both of you in private later…" Bart said trying to calm down Blair's parents. "Wait...dad…you can't be serious…me and Blair can't live together?" Chuck said looking at his father, this just wouldn't happen. "Well, Charles, if I recall, you didn't mind having Blair's company over at the penthouse, and she stayed all weekend over thanksgiving break." Blair then looked up at Bart, how could he, she told her mother, well Dorota to tell her mother, that she was staying with Serena that weekend. She been currently trying to just stay calm and have small chat with Serena who sat next to her. Just ignore what their saying, forget what's going on. That's what she tried to keep telling herself, then Bart had to go along and say that he's making them live together? What? Then he had to say that about thanksgiving, chuck said it was just him that Bart was still away, she missed him and they a great time 'reuniting' all weekend long… but living with chuck? Hell no.

What Bart said silence Chuck, and he looked at Blair, who just slightly looked his way then back at his father. Even she couldn't believe what he had said. This wasn't good, he knew if they didn't get out of their something even worse would happen, and it was already _such a good day. He just didn't want to ruin it. _Yea bullshit.

Blair suddenly got up. She thought she could handle this; she even had a slight craving for this restaurant, but she could always order out, during her zombie mode in the doctors, she thought she heard the doctor say that stress was terrible for the baby, and the least possible of it would be best for Blair. She recalled her mother asking where she was going, and she thought she saw Serena, and possibly Chuck follow her, but she needed to get out of there, she was suffocating.

As he saw his sister following a leaving Blair, he couldn't handle it any longer, they were treating them like crap, and something needed to be done. He started to get up to. "Eric, sweetheart wear are you going?" He took a deep breath before he said something he would regret. "you know I may be the youngest one here, but it doesn't take a genius to figure out what you guys are doing to Blair and Chuck, yea sure they had sex, a lot of teenagers do, but you need to stop like your discussing a business deal, and start thinking like these are your children. And now, I'm going to find, my future step-brothers baby momma, and don't follow me." Eric said grabbing his coat off the Chair, storming out of the room, hoping to find Blair and the others. Leaving a stunned room, of parents, _maybe they did take the wrong approach…_

Blair stopped running when she finally got outside; they were in the farthest room in the restaurant, and it was a bitch to get out of there, they were setting up, for this big dinner I guess coming later, and it seemed every time she tried to get out of someone's way, or someone was in her way. She felt she wanted_ needed _to scream. She vaguely thought she heard Serena yelling for her, and maybe Chuck's calling for her to slow down. But she couldn't she just needed…Air! Finally she found a way out, it involved a lot of fast feet and some ducking but she finally made it to the door, she swung it open as fast as she could ran outside. Once she got outside, she just felt, like a huge release was lifted, she breathed in a big fresh air, well as fresh as it could be; it was _in the middle of the city._ But damn it felt good. She then felt a rush of Blonde hair in her face. Serena. "B, don't scare me like that are you okay, is it that baby?" Blair rolled her eyes, and held her back, she just found out she was pregnant today, is this what the next 8 months were going to be like? "I'm fine, S, just needed some air." Serena let her go. "Alright, but next time, warn me." Giving her a pointed look. Blair nodded and then saw Chuck come out the door with Eric. "Are you okay Blair, they parents, they were being real harsh on you" Eric said directly to Blair, Blair looked back with a small smile; Eric's always been like the lil brother see never had "yes Eric, just I had the desperate need for air, that's all." Eric nodded and then looked at Chuck. "You okay?" Chuck nodded then looked at Blair, she did seem to be fine, but she had a need for air, then she was going to get it, and not this polluted shit, were they were.

**Ohh cliffhanger, whats Chuck going to do? And more importantly want were they going to do, now that the parents are out of the picture, it is still Christmas..hehe thank you all for the reviews! It means soo much!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The limo finally showed up, chuck called his driver about 10 minutes ago and now it was here, to say they were cold would be an understatement, after they made sure Blair was okay, they walked a couple blocks away from the restaurant, in case any of the parents came out. But now, they were glad Arthur was here except for Chuck who immediately went to the driver, he explained that he was at a family event, and he was sorry. Chuck looked at Blair who was standing by the limo looking curiously over to them, and decided that it was fine; he even brought out his wallet and gave the guy a few hundreds. Chuck explained he was grateful for leaving the family, and we wouldn't be long, since where he was taking them, didn't exactly let limos in. they couldn't fit either way. The driver thanked Chuck, and then walked over to get in the limo to drive. Chuck looked at Blair again who was still waiting for him, to get in. Eric and Serena were already in the limo, she was just waiting for Chuck.

"What was that?" Blair asked Chuck once he got over to where she was standing. "Nothing; Just the guy left his family, so we'll have to make this trip a little shorter than expected, so we're going to have to eat what's available there." Chuck explained trying to get in the limo, but Blair blocked his way, by standing in the doorway. "Where are we exactly going, it's Christmas, practically everything's closed." Blair told him very pointedly. Chuck raised an eyebrow and gently pushed Blair in. "not everyplace, waldorf."

They weren't even on the road for 10 minutes and they already stopped. Blair looked out the window the best she could since she was in the middle of Serena and Chuck; Eric sat off to the side. "Were already here?" Blair asked, looking the best she could out the window to see where she was, but either Serena's hair was in her way or Chuck was. "You'll see when you get out." Chuck said getting out holding the door open for everyone. When his driver got out, Chuck handed him another wad of 100s and told the man Merry Christmas, and told him to go back to his family that they weren't going to need his service anymore tonight. The driver was very grateful and drove off. Blair, Serena and Eric stood on the side walk watching, why was the limo leaving? And what was chuck saying to the driver?

"Chuck, why is the driver leaving?" Serena asked, finally hoping to get the answer they were all thinking. Chuck put his gloved hands in his pockets. "He has family, Serena, we were lucky to get him to bring us here". "Well where's here, all I see is central park." Chuck gave her a look walking into the park. Serena's face made an 'Oh', "but Chuck it's freezing out…" she explained again; putting an arm around Blair and her brother, who were clearly cold. "Don't worry I've made arrangements…" Chuck said to motion to a horse carriage now trotting up towards them.

Blair then smiled, she always wanted to ride a horse carriage on Christmas, she told it to her father once, but he always explained they were too busy, which they were, and Blair surely didn't want to leave her new toys she got. And they always got around to it the next day, but never on Christmas. "Oh, B isn't this exciting?" Serena said as she practically ran to the horse, petting it. Blair just chuckled, she was acting like a little kid on Christmas morning, and well technically it was Christmas…

The horse now, was to a complete stop, and chuck went to the driver as Blair helped Blair on, even though she was perfectly fine to do it by herself, it was still thoughtfull thing for Eric to do. Blair then sat down and Eric sat down across from her, and before they knew it, and very hyper Serena flopped down right next to Eric. Then not long after that, a chuck bass with extra blankets. He covered them over all 4 of them, over the usual blanket that the ride supplied. Then sat next to Blair; then with a nod from Chuck, the ride started. It was so beautiful, the park was practically empty compared to what it usually was, and all you could here was the trotting of the horse, it was perfect. Blair thought, as she leaned into the seat full way. As she watched a smiling Serena who was practically out of her seats just looking, it hardly snowed in New York, well around the holidays. And it was just too pretty not to look at. About 5 minutes into the ride, the driver stopped and got out, they were all wondering where he went, but then he came back with a tray of 4 hot chocolates. Serena giggled and grabbed them from him, this truly was perfect. Eric took two of them and offered one to Blair, not knowing if she'd be up to one, but she accepted, she was awfully parched and even though the blankets did help, she was still cold, and she would take practically anything hot right now. Serena gave one to chuck who took one. He had this planned and everything was going well. He too, didn't know if Blair would be up for anything right now, he hoped since her nose was red, from the cold, and was grateful that he did accept one and drink from it almost immediately and from the look of it she did look like she was having fun, of course though as he looked at Serena, she looked depressed compared to her. He stifled a laugh by the look of her she looked like a 5 year old, he looked back at Blair, but she did look happy, well better than this morning and lunch. Speaking of, in 15 minutes they were supposed to be brought their meal, that he had called and he arranged that they were going to be brought what they ordered at the restaurant but in a to go container. Then after that he assumed they would ride along for awhile around central park, and then from there _he had nothing,_ but at least now was going well.

They finally got going again, and Blair couldn't help but dig through her purse she was starving, and she knew that there had to be a mint or something in here, she was about to say something, but then something caught her eye, it was the ultrasound picture, she pulled it out and looked at it, it didn't look like a baby yet, but it was something, she saw it move, _she heard it_. But something else caught her eye too. Right by the picture of the baby, they're was writing '_I love you mommy and daddy'_

Chuck noticed when Blair pulled_ it_ out. He looked over to Serena and Eric to see if they noticed but they were too busy looking at two ducks playing in the water, which they were currently by. He moved closer to Blair to get a better look, that when he saw it_. 'I love you mommy and daddy' _He saw Blair tearing up, and she looked over to him, only to be startled by how close he was, and that he was looking at the picture. "Umm..." he said to a still looking at him Blair, who had a tear running down her face. "They…that's probably, just routine" Chuck said trying to find some explanation why that was there. Blair nodded and wiped away her tear and tried to stop any of the future ones. She looked down at it again. "Do you think? That he or she will love us?" Blair said down at the picture, but clearing the question for chuck. Chuck looked down at the picture; and looked at it, remembering it move, the sound of its heartbeat. Blair looked up at him again to see him stare down at he and she, she was having a baby with him, the jerk that ruined her Cotillion, that had a bruise, and a bloody lip; she was going to have a baby with him, then after that be stuck with him, somehow for 18 years plus. You would think that Blair would groan at the thought at that but, when she looked at him, just somehow, how he looked down at the picture, things would be okay. Chuck then realized that Blair was staring at him, he couldn't help but think she looked beautiful even with still puffy eyes, from crying so much today and a red nose. She looked gorgeous, to him. "Yea I mean I'm Chuck Bass and your Blair Waldorf how could it not?" Chuck said joking; Blair smiled, and even giggled a little. He did have a point; they were Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf, very much both powerful names in the UES.

"Shit." Serena said looking down at her phone. Everyone looked at Serena to see what the problem is, "just got a text from my mom, we have to be back by 4, and were having dinner at the waldorfs." Serena said holding up her phone. Shit was right thought Blair and Chuck, Eric two; they could only hope that this went better than lunch.

**Oh no…will dinner go by well? Or will it be Lunch 2.0? Hmm you'll have to review to find out…lol jk jk I'm writing this story no matter if no one's reading it or not, I'm addicted to writing! Lol who knew, also I have more pictures up in the profile for this chapter and future to come, don't open them if you don't want to be majorly spoiled. Alright thanks so many chapters 9 coming soon! **


	9. Chapter 9

**OMG thank you all who reviewed! I never thought I'd get almost 20, I was hoping to get like maybe 5 reviews over time, because I've never thought I've been a good writer, just it didn't appeal to me… but now! Oh boy I just can't stop…its addicting. But now here's chapter 9 hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

When Serena got the text message it was only 2:35 so they still had time to ride around the park, and eat when the food was brought to their carriage, to 3 of the 4 teen's surprise. It was now; 3:40 and they had 20 minutes to get back to the waldorfs. But they all last track of time, since they were done eating, and drinking their hot chocolate now just sitting back enjoying the view, and the peace and quiet, knowing that when they got to the Waldorf's that it would be anything but quiet. Serena checked her phone and looked at the time, shit, they lost track, and they had to leave now. She looked a Chuck, and was going to tell him, but when she looked their way, she saw Blair had fell asleep and now was leaning on chucks shoulder and Chuck was too leaning on Blair's head. How had she not noticed this before? Damn that scenery. But this was too cute, not to be acknowledged; Even if it was chuck. Eww, how could this boy before her, look innocent, she'd known him their whole lives. And he never looked this innocent or peaceful _ever._ Before Eric noticed them because he too was just leaning back watching the snowing covered trees in awe. She pulled out her phone and quickly snapped both of them, and if Blair was to, ever get mad at her for something ridiculous, she could show her this, and one it would either make her shut up and forgive her, or she could threaten her that she would post it on gossip girl, Serena would never do that to Blair, no matter how mad she got. But Blair didn't know that… but it still was cute. She would have to show to Blair later though no matter what.

Eric got a little lost in the scenery; it was gorgeous and quiet, and simply amazing. But he noticed to the side of him, that his sister was smiling and looking at something before he could get a good look at it, she noticed him and closed it, he shrugged it off, probably sexting Dan…ugh…But he did check his own phone and noticed the time, fuck they were going to be late if they didn't get up and start walking to the Waldorf penthouse. It was only a block away, hardly but with it being Christmas; he knew it'd be busy. "Serena, we have to go, it's almost 4…" "I know, but do you want to wake them…" Serena said motioning towards a still sleeping chuck and Blair. "Or should I?" Eric looked over at them, how had he not noticed this? "Umm…Blair Chuck…it's almost four…" Eric said touching their knees across from his. Chuck just stirred but then went back to sleeping. Serena sighed, leave it to her always. She then whistled to the driver and told him that they needed to be at the entrance to the park closest to Blair's house and they needed to be their now! He got the picture, and started going a little faster than normal. They were close but not close enough. Serena whistling though did kill two birds with one stone. "Well good morning you two, have a good nap" Serena said giving them a huge knowing smile.

Chuck grumbled when he heard loud whistle, and then had a blow to his head since Blair snapped her head up and bumped into his one. He looked over to Serena and glared at her, why? Damn that Bitch. He then looked at Eric trying not to laugh; he glared at him, and gave him a look, that said _why the hell would your dumb blonde sister do that?_ Eric just simply held up the phone to Chuck and had him look at the time. Chuck realized when he saw he was already at the entrance. Fuck, they couldn't be late, they were already in deep shit, he thought they didn't need that too.

Blair was pissed too, to say the least, she must have dozed off, but it was nice, considering what happened this morning, puking twice_, the thing with Nate_, finding out she might me pregnant, taking 6 test's and them all being positive, her parents finding out about her sex life, then finding out she is pregnant, being embarrassed by Big bad Bart,_ sleep_ was just what she needed right now. She thought she fell asleep just slightly leaning her head to the side leaning all the way back into the carriage, but when she woke up, she was leaning her shoulder against _chucks _and _he was leaning on her head_? What the hell. But before things could get awkward they stopped and Serena helped her get out, by taking her hand and explained that if they didn't hurry up, they'd be late, they were walking so fast that Blair could hardly keep up. I mean she did just get up. She looked back to see Eric and Chuck walking not too far behind him; Trying to keep up with the leggy blonde.

They finally got to the lobby of the Waldorf penthouse, with still 3 minutes to spear, but knowing Blair's mother even if they were just a second late they wouldn't hear the end of it. They all rushed into the elevator, and hoped to get there, knowing that they would be welcome by their not so welcoming parents. But when the elevator door opened, it was dark inside the Waldorf penthouse, didn't her mother say be here by 4 and when Serena checked her phone, it was just turning 4 now. "Hello?" Serena was first to yell, as they all walked in, when no one answered, they all looked around, what the hell was going on? "Dorota...are you…" Blair said yelling for her trusty maid, she surely was here, I mean who else was taking care of Roman? But then something caught her eye on the table in the middle of the foyer it was an envelope with her name on. She picked it up; she knew that hand writing_, Nate._

Chuck looked at what Blair was looking at. It was a letter "What's this about?" he said walking up to Blair. Blair looked up at chuck then back down at the letter, and without warning opened it, she pulled out a letter, that barely had anything on it, but a couple sentences, but then she felt something through the letter. And that's when her heart pin fell down on the table; Blair picked it up, and then read the letter.

_Dear Blair,_

_ Just so you know, I'm done with you, and I can't believe that you would stoup that low in front of your parents, I thought we were over the Serena thing, but you just had to get Revenge, with Chuck? But whatever, you're pregnant with his child so, you got what you deserved, oh by the way check Gossip Girl. Don't talk to me every again, whore. –Nate._

She couldn't believe it, she started crying she handed the letter to chuck, the next time he saw Nate, and he knew he would repay the favor of the black eye, that son of a bitch, how he could call Blair that, in his eyes, she was far from it. He looked to Blair, who was holding her heart pin; it still had some green thread in it. She pulled the strings from it, and placed it in her purse, then looked back at Serena and Eric who were watching the whole thing. "I'm…I'm going to lie down, Chuck will you?" She said waving her phone at him. He nodded, knowing what she meant, he read the letter, she wanted him to check gossip girl for them, and right now she just couldn't handle it.

"What's going on Chuck? What did the letter say, who was it from…" Serena kept asking him these questions, Chuck just handed her the letter, and went to go see Blair, who was already in her room.

"Oh my god" Serena said, Eric looked at the letter too. "How bad was it, this morning?" Eric said knowing about the fight, hence chuck's face. Serena sighed, how bad was this day going to get for Blair, if any worse, she knew Blair couldn't handle it. "Bad, really bad." Serena said opening up her, phone, she checked gossip girl, wondering why she didn't get a blast. Once she checked she regretted.

"O h m y g o d"

**OHH what's on gossip girl? You'll have to check chapter 10! When I post it, of course…lol I love all the support this story gets! You have no idea how happy this makes me! Thank you again! And review! **

**Thank you again soo much!**

**-kelbel**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Serena couldn't believe what she saw, Nate, how could he? She always thought he was the good guy, sure he was hurt, but to go to do **that. **Once she saw what was on Gossip Girl, she went to go up the stairs, but Eric stopped her. "They need this, let them be." "But Eric, this is going to kill Blair, I need to be there for her…" "No, right now, she needs whose actually going through it with her, just let them have this, we'll wait down here for them, or until the rentals get here." Serena looked eerily up the the stairs then followed her brother, to the couch. She looked down at Gossip Girl again. **Just, how could he?**

Once Blair got upstairs she went to go change out of her outfit, she hated wearing pants, she just didn't like it, in fact she loathed it, she was changing in her closet, into a nightgown, when she was putting away her purse, she stopped before, she put it back in its place, and dug through it, until she found what she was looking for. Her heart pin, she sighed and open her jewelry case, and put it in a compartment, then opened another part of the case. There it was the Erickson beamon necklace. She touched it gently and then shut it, and walked out of her closet, only to see Chuck.

Chuck stepped in her room, only to find, she wasn't there, he was about to check the bathroom, and see if she was getting sick again, but then he heard something in the closet, thank god, he thought, he sat down on the bed across from the closed closet door, waiting for her. It didn't sound like she was crying, which he thought that was what she was coming up here to do. Then her closet door opened and there she was, damn, she had her head band off, and was in a nightgown to say she looked gorgeous was an understatement.

"Hey," Blair said avoiding him, walking over to the other side of her room. She didn't expect him to be up here; she honestly went up here to avoid everyone, and to finish her nap. As she pulled back the covers, on her side and she slid in, wanting to cover up her body as fast as possible, she put on a nightgown, that her mother gave her, from her line for Victoria secret, it was comfortable, but somewhat reviling. Chuck still had his back to her, and it was bothering her, why couldn't he just turn around to her or a better idea just leave her alone. But he did the exact opposite.

He got up, which she thought he was leaving, so she closed her eyes, wanting sleep to overcome her. As he got off the bed, he went into her closet, and shut off the light, then closed the door lightly. He then went over to both her windows and shut the curtains to them. He then took off his shoes and his jacket and laid it on the couch in the corner of Blair's room.

Blair was almost asleep when she felt the bed dip beside her. Serena? Then she smelt it. Bass, damn Clive Christian, why do you have to smell so wonderful. She waited a good 3 minutes before turning around to face him. "What?" Blair said to Chuck who was just looking at her. "You know, Blair, we have to, but we could wait and run from it, or we could face it with a strong front, and fight and defend whatever he posted on Gossip Girl" "Have you looked yet?" She said down to his phone in his hand. "No, I thought we could do it together, it be somehow better that way" Chuck said trailing off looking down at his phone two, that was in his hand lying on top of the covers. "You do it, and then read it out loud." Blair said hastily, Chuck nodded then opened up his phone, to gossip girl, and read the first post, "oh shit." Chuck mumbled when he saw the picture attached to the post. "What, let me see" Blair grabbed the phone and tilted it, how could he. She saw the pregnancy tests that she took this morning, all six of them, then a photo of chuck and her leaving the hospital. Blair started tearing and Chuck started reading

"_Merry Christmas upper east siders, it being a holiday, I was going to give you all a break and let you enjoy the holiday peacefully, but then a certain "Golden boy" gave me some news I just couldn't help but post, thanks N. Check it out, news on the street is that the virgin queen herself is preggers, but how could that Be?, B? Nate filled me in with that information, finds out B, and was having herself a Bass affair over the last month, behind everyone's back. Who knew B? But that isn't the best part, last week after the Cotillion B and N did the dirty. And B lied to N about being a virgin. Wow B, I know girls that would kill for N, and you just had to bag his best friend? Or ex I should say, this morning N being the nice boyfriend he was went up to surprise his so called innocent girlfriend, but not alone he brought C. But he soon found out that B was pregnant, that she had been since they broke up, the night before their birthday. Wow so this means B and C, the dark king himself and the ice queen are having themselves a baby? I didn't believe it, until N himself sent me the photos of the pregnancy tests and snapping the photo of C& B themselves walking out a hospital earlier today. Wow B, couldn't wait to find out about your basstard baby? Could you? Well I guess we know what our favorite B got for Christmas this year. Merry Christmas B! And have a happy new year C, we love the shiner and bloody lip your sporting today._

_You know you love me,_

_Gossip Girl_

Blair and Chuck couldn't believe it, Chuck instantly shut his phone and through it across the room, Blair just crumpled into a ball and started crying. Had what she done to Nate, that bad? Yea, I mean she did lie to him, about being a virgin, but was it really that horrible to do that to her and chuck. Chuck was fuming, how could he, all he could do was wrap his arms around her, if he wasn't positive about returning the favor of a black eye to Nathaniel, he sure was now. "Blair, he'll pay for doing this, I promise" Blair just looked up with tears running down her face. "Make me forget, Chuck please." Blair said whimpering to Chuck, Chuck didn't understand at first, but then he got it. "Blair," he sighed "Chuck please, I know we haven't been on the best terms lately, but please I need you-" Blair was caught off by Chucks lips he couldn't handle it anymore, she needed him, and who was he to refuse her.

Serena couldn't handle it anymore, Eric excused himself to the bathroom, and she made a run for it, her best friend needed her, she just knew it. But as she was about to knock on the door, she thought she heard_, a moan?_ Serena then slightly cracked the door to Blair's room, and it felt like déjà vou. She saw Blair on top of Chuck with her nightgown pushed down to her waist and Chuck face pressed against her breast, his shirt was long gone, and Blair was undoing his belt. Serena hurriedly quietly shut the door, and sighed against it. I guess she didn't need her after all…

**A.N. Yes! Some Chair loving in this chapter, I don't know how I feel about it, but let me know what you thought! Thank you soo much for all of those who reviewed it makes writing this story that much more enjoyable! Chapter 11 will be up soon! **_Also check my profile for pictures. From this chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Serena made it downstairs right when Eric, walked back towards the living room. "Did you talk to Blair, does she know?" Serena just walked out of the foyer into the living room. "I'm…I'm not sure" "Well did you talk to her, I mean how is she?" Eric said confused. "Let's…just watch a movie, in the media room, Kay?" Serena said making her way down the hallway. "Oh Kay, Serena what happened upstairs?" Eric said following her into the media room. Serena just spun around giving him a look. "It's actually not what happened but what is happening now…" She said making a face a little bit. "What…oh...eww…um wow, what movie do you want to watch. Eric said sitting down in one of the couches in the room. "Yea," Serena said grabbing some movies. "Well, it's not like it's wrong, it's not like she can get pregnant." Eric said trying to make a joke to Serena. Serena just shook her head "Eric, just don't, I already saw it with my own eyes, and right now, you're not making it any easier to forget" Eric just laughed and sat back as his sister put in the movie.

It was only 10 minutes later, when Serena and Eric heard the elevator ding, and then heard Mr. Waldorf yelling for anyone. Serena didn't want her friend to get caught, so she and Eric practically ran into the foyer to see Blair parents, Dorota, Roman, her mother, and Bart. "Well, hello Serena were sorry were late, Roman had to go back to the emergency room. And traffic was terrible, wait is Blair here? she's here I presume." "Yes, Eleanor, she's just upstairs taking a nap." Eleanor nodded her head, as Harold helped Roman with a bigger cast to the couch. And Dorota, holding two big bags full of Grocery's making her way to the kitchen. "Is Charles here? I don't see him" "Yea, he's upstairs…with Blair…taking a nap." Serena said trying not to be obvious, but it was hard, after seeing them two together. She cringed at the thought. "Well I bet he is now…" Eric mumbled under his breath, finding the situation funny, not the pregnant part, just they're probably going to get caught, and he can hold this over his new almost-stepbrothers head for life. Serena reached behind her and hit him, while, mumbling "shut-up!" "Oh, alright…well I'll just go wake her up…we still have to talk to her and Charles." Eleanor said making her way towards the staircase. But Serena blocked her, "NO! I mean, I'll do it; you're probably tired from the traffic, and freezing…I'll just do it." Serena said to Eleanor. "Thank you for your concern Serena, but I'm quite alright" "Eleanor, please just-" "Serena, move." Bart then said sternly walking up to Serena, Serena moved, Eric was right, that man is scary. Serena sighed as Bart and Eleanor made their way up the staircase, she prayed to god that they were dressed again, or at least covered up, sleeping. "Serena, darling what was that?" Serena was about to reply, when they heard a scream and "shit" from presumably Chuck. Serena looked at her mother, and just gave a knowing look.

*5 minutes earlier*

Blair fell against the bed Chuck breathing hard next to her. "Wow" Chuck just swallowed and nodded. He looked over to her, and looked at her, she was wearing nothing now, and nothing was covering her up, it was the most amazing sight he's ever seen, it has been since the night in the limo. Chuck then pulled her over to him and had her lay her head on his chest, and tangled his legs with hers, he noticed that she shivered and he was a bit chilly himself, but he was too exhausted to reach at the end of her bed where the covers and sheets were kicked. "Did it work?" "huh?" Blair replied not catching what he meant, to busy listening to his heart beating against her ear, and running her fingers through his chest hair. He chuckled then started playing with her hair too. "Did you forget?" "I'm pretty sure I forgot my own name there for a minute" Chuck then laughed a real laugh, which felt like forever since he had. Blair sighed this was amazing, how she wanted not to have this and be with Nate, she didn't know, she didn't have to act around him, put on façade she was just her, and he accepted and liked her for it. Blair tilted her head upward and looked at him, damn he was gorgeous, how come she hadn't notice it before? Was beyond her. "Thank you" breathed to Chuck. Chuck just smirked but it was a genuine one that he saved for a very small select people, including Blair. Blair couldn't handle it anymore, she would blame it on her baby hormones later, but she needed him** now. **She pushed her body completely on his, and grabbed the back of his neck, grabbed him into a kiss, like her life depended on it. Chuck was far from complaining, he needed her just as much as she needed him. He kissed her back with just as much as force, if even more. And flipped them over. He broke apart from her lips and began to kiss every part of skin he could find. Blair was in so much pleasure right now; she couldn't take it any longer. "Chuck…round two?" She smirked down at him; he just looked back with the same sultry smirk. She brought his head back up to hers and kissed him again. He was just about to enter her, when they heard the door slam open.

Blair instantly screamed and grabbed onto Chuck more to cover her naked body. Chuck just cursed and hastily grabbed the sheets at the end of the bed, and pulled them over him and Blair. "Dad? What the hell!" Their stood Big Bart himself, staring down at him and Blair and Eleanor with a face that mixed of bashful and furious in the middle of Blair's room. "Blair Cornelia Waldorf!" Eleanor said with such a disapproving face it was unreal to Blair. "Mom, I can explain-" Blair said moving Chuck off of her, now covered with her sheets. "Charles get dressed." Bart said very short, glaring at Chuck. "Dad-" "I don't want to hear it Chuck, just get dressed" Bart said to Chuck, then walked out of the room. Eleanor just stood there looking at her daughter "you too, Blair I want you downstairs immediately" Eleanor too said glaring at her daughter, walking out of her daughters room, slamming the door behind her. Which made Blair and Chuck both jump, they just stared at each other, both beat red, this was not going to be good when they went downstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Blair and Chuck immediately got out of bed, and hurried to get dressed, Blair just went into her closet and grabbed what was the quickest, but appropriate. She looked in the mirror after throwing on a John Rocha Gold dress & some tights, after hastily putting on a bra, and panties. She went to her jewelry box, looking for some accessories , and then she saw it after accidently opening it. The Erickson beamon necklace. She smirked and the carefully grabbed it, putting it on reaching behind her neck to clasp it, then moved the pieces on the necklace so it would lie perfectly against her dress. She smiled a little smile, to herself, then slipped on some flats, her new miu-miu black and gold flats to be exact. After running a brush through her hair, and she thought she looked okay. She stepped out of the closet to see Chuck fixing his hair and her vanity. "Your hair looks fine, let's go." Blair said walking out of the room, but not before grabbing her dad's Yale sweater that she loved so much. Putting it on, fixing her necklace so it could be visible over the sweater. Chuck trailed behind her, completely dressed smirking a little, leaning into her ear, before they walked out of her room "nice necklace." "Shush." Blair said to an even more smirking Chuck, as she playfully pushed him away.

As they made their way down the staircase, they noticed Serena and Eric were sitting in the living room, with Roman. She took a deep breath expecting the worse as Lily walked into the room now, with hot chocolate, sitting between Serena and Eric, handing them hot chocolate; smiling at her children, then back at Charles and Blair. Blair was confused why was everyone happy? Blair looked at Serena and Eric for answers but they were too occupied smiling with their mother. What the hell was going on? Just as she was about to ask that question, in came her mother asking for her and chuck to come into the kitchen with her. She looked at Chuck, and he just followed, Eleanor into the kitchen.

Once inside the kitchen, she saw Bart, her father and now Eleanor sitting at the table. And Dorota who was in the kitchen, with what looked like a Christmas dinner. There were two seats open for her and Chuck across from all of them, "please take a seat dear, we need to talk about some things." Blair looked at Chuck, who took a deep breath then walked up to the table with Blair, pulling out her chair for her, then sitting down himself. "Okay now, that we all are here, I like to discuss some things with both of you" Blair just took a deep breath and got ready for the worst, she looked at chuck to see how he was handling it, and he was just sternly looking at his father, who was looking sternly back at him, if anyone walked into the room right now, if they didn't know better they would think that they were having an intense staring contest. But this was Bart, and Chuck, nothing would come good out of this. She looked over back to her father, who seemed the calmest about this, and listened as he began talking. "Blair, we have talked things over, and we have agreed that we may have gone with the wrong approach with this, please forgive us, we all in a bit of shock." Blair nodded her head "I understand daddy" She then who looked at her mother, she was the exact opposite, from her father. "Now, that we have that out of the way, how Blair, I thought I raised you better, you're different from those other girls, I just don't understand how you-" Eleanor went on ranting to Blair, her voice going higher with every word, Thank god her father stopped her, Blair started tearing up again, for what seemed like the thousandth time today, she was about to get up to leave, when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked down to see Chuck holding her hand, she looked up to see if he was staring at her, but he was still in that intense staring contest with Bart. "I'm sorry, but, I just- forget it, we have to figure out some things, You're not due, till late August so, you still have a lot of time before you show, and people will start to find out-" Chuck then broke the silence, "people already no," he spit out. "What do you mean, people know, how I've kept the appointment very confidential, she just found out today." Eleanor, said "Well, _Nate the Great_ isn't a great as we thought." Chuck said, disgusted, he could _kill _that guy. Blair just squeezed his hand, she wasn't the only one who was hurt by this Nate, was supposed to be Chuck's best and if only close guy friend, they were like brothers.

Blair looked at her parents who were quiet confused, what did Nate do? "Show them chuck…" said quietly to chuck, "show us what" Harold said, catching what his daughter said. Chuck brought out his phone, and opened up Gossip girl, and gave the parents the phone, he watched as the parents read in shock, "who is gossip girl" "some bitch, that likes to ruin people's lives, she post's gossip about Constance and drama, we have idea who she is…" Blair said , tired of this already, she honestly tired, and wanted to go upstairs curl up in her bed, and forget this day, maybe chuck could be there too, but she wouldn't mind… After the parents read the post, and handed the phone back to chuck, Bart finally spoke up. "Did you give him permission to take these photos Blair, of the pregnancy tests" Blair shook her head, of course she didn't. "Well, we can charge him, he must of snuck up here, while we were gone, we didn't give him-" "Mr. Bass, I appreciate this, but sueing Nate, and taking down the post, isn't going to make it go away, everyone knows by now…" Blair said shaking her head. "Well, I've got an idea, how about we forget about this for now, there's nothing we can do about it, and celebrate Christmas before it gone, I see Dorota's almost done finishing the meal…" Harold said getting up from the table, pushing in his Chair, "We can talk about this more, after the holidays, we can bring it back up when it turns 2009, we have until August, we don't need to rush into things." Blair's father said, to everyone at the table. He turned to Leave, but not until he made sure Eleanor, was making her way out of the kitchen, also.

Blair and Chuck got up from the table as well, Blair, went around the counter to help Dorota, but not before, she heard Bart whispering to Chuck, Chuck just nodded and went around to Blair. "What was that?" She said stealing a carrot, from the veggie tray. "Nothing, just _we'll talk about this more when we get home_" Chuck said mocking Bart. Blair smiled at Chuck's effort to make her laugh. "Wait, so this means that you're not staying…" Blair said hoping he would, she just felt better when he was here, and she knew that she wouldn't get any sleep tonight, no matter how exhausted she was, too many things were on her mind. "No, unless you want me too." "I do, I mean it's just somehow easier, everything's that happened today…I just I want you here, so you make sure I don't do anything stupid…something I'll regret…I mean if you don't want too, I get it, I'll just have Serena stay over, no big deal…" Blair said trailing off, Chuck nodded he already saw her relapse once today, and he didn't want it to happen later. "I'll stay, I'll just tell Bart that we want to practice living together" Blair smiled at his attempt again to make her smile, "Plus we both know how heavy a sleeper Serena is, if you needed her-" "I would be hopeless" she said smiling a little up to Chuck. Chuck just smirked back, but genuine one, just for her.

Dorota was in out during the whole time they were talking, finally she announced that dinner was ready, and everyone gathered around the table, Blair thought she had died and gone to heaven, maybe it was the baby, it more than likely was, but Blair was hungry and she had no plans to bring it back up, after she was done. During the dinner, Dorota and Lily kept telling her what was good, and not good for the baby, Dorota even brought out more vegetables to her, and place them in front of her, and simply said "eat, veggies good for baby" then walked away, Blair was amused, hungry but amused. Once dinner was done, everyone went into the living room, and gathered around the tree. Blair didn't have time this morning to open any of her presents so they were all there still waiting to be opened. And they found out that Lily had brought over some presents herself for everyone, even Chuck. They all got amazing gifts, Eric got a sweater from Bart, that everyone thought was interesting because it was a Florida Marlins sweater. Blair got an amazing coat from her mother that she noted was big, big enough to fit around her belly, when she starts to show. And Blair got Dorota to her surprise a phone, so they could text. Everything seemed normal, and somehow happy. Blair even forgot about the scandal that was sure to happen when she got back to her social scene. But for now Blair was happy as she could get right now, she was sitting beside chuck in her new coat, and sipping hot chocolate, she knew then she was going to be alright, she had everyone in this room backing her, and she had chuck on her side, she knew many things he had done to people to get back at them, and to say it wasn't pretty would be a huge understatement.

Chuck got to stay that night, at first it was a no, but then they brought up what was discussed at lunch earlier that day, and they eventually got their way. No they were lying up in Blair's bed, curled up in each other's arms after another hot sex session. Blair sighed, she loved being in his arms, it was so warm and just so incredibly comfortable. "_Blair_" Chuck said, who was currently rubbing his hands up and down her back, and occasionally to her and hair. He just liked this girl so much, even love, but chuck wouldn't admit that to anyone, including himself, he already admitted to her, that he had butterflies and to him that was more than enough. "_Hmm_" she said resting her head on his shoulder, occasionally kissing his neck. "Merry Christmas" Even though it was ironic and totally out of place, and this year was definitely the worst holiday ever. Blair smirked and kissed him. "_Merry Christmas, Chuck_" she whispered against his lips. It was probably the worst day of her life, but somehow, it wasn't sure, _many _,** MANY** terrible things and events had happened today, but at least the day didn't end bad, she had chuck and to her at that moment all that mattered.

**Oh Kay! Lol thank you for all of those who are reviewing! This story btw, is going to be really long, and it is not going to always be, if not even in the holiday season, so ignore the title…lol it will follow through the summer, and then see where it goes from there, because right now, I love it, and I hope you all love it! And I never want it to end, I will say though that when summer is over, it will be hard for me to update a lot, but that means more time to write, and longer chapters, there are pictures to this chapter in my profile. Hope you like it!**

**-Kelley.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was only the day after New Years, when it happened. She was at Saks getting new skirts for school, when the employ that was waiting on her insisted that she try on a new one that they just got in, once she pulled it up to her waist and tried to zip it, it wouldn't go. Blair insisted that the skirt was faulty, and improperly sewed so she literally threw it back at the employ telling her it was hideous and get her, her usual skirts. School was starting soon, two days to be exact, and she needed new skirts for her uniform. She hastily grabbed what the employ had and put it on. What? She checked the label, it was right, the size was too. This wasn't happening! No! She pulled off the skirt and checked herself in the mirror, NO! How had she not noticed this before? She had a bump!

Sure to anyone else it would be nothing to fuss over, just something from a big lunch, but to Blair she knew it was the start of something that she didn't want to face. She pulled pack on the dress that she was wearing today, and stormed out of the store. This wasn't happening to Blair Waldorf! She was barely a month! Okay maybe she was, but she hadn't gained that much already! Sure on New Year's Eve, she might have over done it, but chucks surprised her…And to her defense eating those desserts were so much more satisfying, way more enjoyable in bed with Chuck then a stupid, lame-ass party that she was supposed to attend.

Gossip Girl was currently on baby watch 2009 and to say it was annoying would be a major understatement. She barely could walk out of her penthouse or Chuck's without people looking at her like she had two heads, but more importantly their eyes always drifted down to her stomach. It was infuriating. After Christmas her minions tried to contact her but Blair avoided them, she avoided everyone, except her family, Serena, Eric, and Chuck's bed.

Speaking of Chuck where was he? She thought as she strolled into his penthouse, the place looked completely empty, his father and Lily went on a trip together and wouldn't be back for 3 more days. She was about to turn back into the elevator and try 1812. When she heard something in the direction of Chuck's room she walked down the hallway where Chuck's room was, she saw the light on and the door was cracked, she approached the door and she heard a girlish giggle, what the hell? She peeked inside and saw a blonde, a tall leggy, gorgeous blonde with Chuck, he was helping her put on her jacket, she immediately stepped back Chuck wouldn't do that with anyone he hadn't just slept with. Of course they weren't official or anything but for god's sake they were having a baby together and not to mention they had sex every time they were along ever since that night on Christmas, that just had to mean something!

Blair collected her thoughts and put on her mask and approached the door and lightly tapped on the door. Chuck immediately opened it, with a smile on his face but it immediately disappeared "Blair?" Blair smirked innocently, she had a mini breakdown at the store, and she didn't want to give in to that very inviting porcelain bowl, so she came here, but now she had to deal with this. Go figure.

"Hi, Chuck I thought I would surprise you!" She said stepping around him walking into his room. "Oh? Who's this?" Blair said innocently still smiling. "Blair this is-" "I'm Blair," she said smiling holding out her hand, the girl shook it, she seemed sweet as she smiled back, yea sweet slut

"I'm Amelia" the girl said smiling readjusting the papers she held. Blair smiled back a sickly sweet smile "Oh, nice to meet you, sorry to barge in like that, I just was checking up on my baby's daddy, you see I'm pregnant-" "I know" Blair was taken back, "you do?" Chuck watched the whole thing with wonder then smirked, she was jealous. "Yea Mr. Bass was telling me all about it, and don't worry about a thing Miss. Waldorf, we'll be in touch, so you can be in charge of all the details" Amelia said informing Blair. "Details?" Blair said furring her eyebrows, she had no clue what was going on. "My father is renovating a penthouse; it'll be big enough for the merging of the Bass-Vanderwoodsen clan." Chuck said finally joining the conversation. Amelia was about to say more, when Chuck told her that was Enough and he'll be in touch, holding the door open for her. She left and Chuck shut his door, and locked it. He had a feeling after their conversation they wouldn't be _talking anymore._

"Your dad's moving" "Yea he actually proposed on Christmas and Lily finally said yes on New Years, so yea I guess I'm Serena's new step-brother, but by the way, what you heard, Bart just recently made these plans and wants it to be a surprise so don't mention this to anyone, especially Serena." Blair nodded and sat down on his bed "that explains that, but why was that women in here and why did you tell her about me being pregnant" "She's an interior designer, she's known Lily for a very long time, and I was informing her we needed a room for the baby." He said sitting down next to her. "Oh, that is actually sweet, Chuck" Blair said scooting closer to him, silently thanking god that, that women was not a slut. "Well I figured he or she needed a place to sleep, I mean it would be nice wouldn't it?" Blair nodded and ran her hand casually over his chest. "Hmm, that was nice, hmm, kiss me." Chuck smirked and did as he was told. "So I'm guessing you're not jealous anymore" Blair scoffed "shut up." She said grabbing his neck kissing him again. But broke apart just as fast "And for the record I wasn't jealous "Chuck laughed "yes you were, but for the record you have nothing to be jealous of" He said as he laid them down on his bed, she immediately straddled him. "I don't?" she said pulling off her dress, throwing it on his floor. And began to unbutton his shirt. "No, ever since the limo…just trust me, when I say it" "What? Like you can't…" Chuck gave her a look. Blair lifted her eyebrow OMG! "I mean after the Cotillion I tried it's just…" he said trailing off. "You can't Oh my god" Blair said clearly amused. "Yes waldorf you ruined me for anyone else, happy?" "Very" Blair said smiling down at him, leaning down to give him a quick. "Hah, who knew that information would make me very horny, will you please fuck me bass?" Blair said unbuckling his belt. Chuck laughed "It would be a pleasure waldorf." He said flipping them over, making her laugh, damn he thought, he couldn't get enough of this girl, and he was right, after that their wasn't that much talking.

**Sort of short, but wanted to get it posted! Hope you liked it! It was a chuck/Blair chapter! Yay! Lol thanks for everyone reviewing almost 40 reviews! Yay! Enjoy! And review please! **

**-Kelley. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

They were now outside of the school; it was the first day back and Blair was wearing a new skirt with assistance from Chuck that going up a size would not be the end of the world, and Serena holding her hand when purchasing them, also helped.

They were all sitting in Chuck's limo, all 4 of them. Serena, Blair, Chuck and Eric. "You ready B?" Serena said to an extremely nervous Blair. "No" she replied simply. Serena squeezed Blair's hand. "It'll be okay B." Serena said looking over Blair's head to Chuck, then over at Eric who was sitting on the side. "Yea, Blair, we have your back and Serena will be at your side, the whole day, and I'll be by Chuck's" Eric said putting a hand on Chuck's shoulder, over this last week they have become close, warming up to the idea of being a family. But Chuck looked exactly like Blair; he knew this day wouldn't be easy far from it. "Alright well I'm going to see if the coast is clear." Serena said to everyone in the limo, getting out and shutting the door. Blair nodded and understood what she meant, they talked about it before, Nate, she and Chuck just didn't want to confront him today, especially the first day back, in front of everyone. "Well I'll check too, I'll let you know when and remember guys we have your back." Eric said to Blair and Chuck who nodded. They were silent after Eric got out and shut the door behind him, joining his sister.

"Let's go." Blair said hastily. Chuck looked at her weird "really? Serena hasn't given us the signal yet?" "No lets leave, now, the school, the city, for awhile just you and me…wait for the scandal to die down…" "Blair if we leave now, and don't step out of this limo, when we do come back they'll eat us alive." Blair looked away and looked down at the floor, "If we leave…as amazing at that would be, because It would be amazing…it'll be way worse when we get back, and i think we should just get it over with now, and just deal…some how…" Blair wouldn't look up from the ground and Chuck grabbed her hand, "It's just…I'm scared." Blair mumbled so quietly to the ground the Chuck barely heard it, but he did. And he knew what this meant for her, in all his life knowing Blair; he has never admitted those 2 words. Chuck squeezed her hand tilted her head up and toward him, he saw tears in her eyes and one tear even escaped. "I am too" he said to Blair, as he wiped away the tear. Blair leaned into his, palm, Blair felt somewhat better, she wasn't alone, and Chuck Bass and Blair Waldorf aren't scared, they just aren't and they don't admit to it, even to themselves. For them to admit it to themselves and each other, they both knew was a huge deal.

Chuck then heard 3 consistence knocks, on the window, the signal. They both looked at the window then at each other. They both nodded and scooted to the door, Chuck got out first, easily climbing over Blair. Blair took a deep breath then got out of the limo. Chuck closed the door, once she was fully out. And put a hand on her back. Once the door shut it seemed like everyone in the courtyard was looking towards them. Chuck gulped and looked beside him to Eric, who seemed to look nervous too. Serena instantly went to hold Blair's hand, and Blair grabbed it for dear her dear life; she always wanted the attention, everyone to look at her, but for her greatness not this. Serena and Chuck both looked at Each other over Blair's head she was shivering, literally, and not from the cold; she was petrified. Serena made the first move forward after nodding at Chuck. It was now, or never.

As they started walking into the courtyard, people immediately started whispering and all of their eyes seemed to be on Blair's stomach. They started making their way up the stairs when and where almost off of them, finally almost to the doors, when a figure stepped out of group of St. Jude's boys. "Well, look who decided to show up." Serena, Blair, Chuck and Eric all looked to the corner a few feet from the door to see who it was. Chuck immediately saw red when he saw who it was, Eric grabbed Chuck's arm knowing he would want to charge at him. Serena looked at Blair, then at Chuck who seemed like he could kill something or someone right then. "Let's keep walking" Serena said. "Yea you wouldn't want to make the slut late." Everything after that was a blur, despite Eric's attempts, Chuck charged at Nate grabbing his neck forcing him into the wall. "How dare you call her that, what has she done so bad to you, honestly Archibald!" Chuck said yelling into Nate's face. Everyone gathered around them, taking out their phones, watching the blowout as Serena, Eric and Blair rushed closely to Chuck's side. "She lied to me, you all did!" Nate spit back. Chuck just tighted his grip "Boo fuckedy who, if I recall you lied to her for almost a fucking year! You still went on dates-" "That was different" "How! You fucked Serena while you two were still dating! Me and Blair Waited until you were broken up, so yes Nate I guess you're right! It was different, cause unlike you we waited!" Chuck yelled into Nate's face. Everyone around was in shock, No one exactly knew why Blair and Serena were fighting in the Beginning of the year, now they did & the crowd was now talking and looking at Serena who looked down in shame, it was such a mistake with Nate, she felt terrible at what she did. Blair looked over at her friend and squeezed her hand, she knew how bad Serena felt, she let go of Serena's hand and walked up to Chuck, who looked as he was about to kill Nate; she placed a hand on his shoulder, this needed to stop.

Chuck thought he was about to kill Nate, when he immediately softened when he felt Blair's hand, he looked behind him, she was pleading with her eyes for it to stop, the tears in her eyes made him turn back to Nate and with one last look, he shoved him against the wall letting go of him turning back towards Blair, putting his arm around her waist leading her through a now splitting crowd for them, everyone knew not to mess with a pissed Bass.

When Blair and Chuck were clearly inside; Serena and Everyone else turned back to Nate. Serena ignored everyone and walked up to Nate with every amount of disgust in her being, shrugging off Eric's attempts to hold her back, Serena right now was pissed. Nate was just standing there in silence; everyone now knew that he wasn't exactly innocent in this. "You know Nate I always thought that you were the good guy_, how could you do that to her?" _Serena said into Nate's face, Nate was just silent. "Its sad because she practically forgave you instantly after she found out what we did, and you sneaking into her house, and sending those pictures to gossip girl…" Serena said trailed off, Nate was still silent just staring at her. "Your not even defending yourself? Hmm typical Nate…" Nate looked away, Serena started walking away then turned back "and Nate?" Nate looked back at her with she thought were tears in his eyes, but she wouldn't feel bad for him, never again would she. "Stay away from Blair; she's finally happy with Chuck, well as happy as she could be with the damage that you've done…" Serena shook her head in disgust towards him, "I will never forgive you for what you did to her, to Chuck, and I pray that they never will either." She said to him, then Nate spoke up, he couldn't lose Serena, she's just always been there for him, _he just couldn't_. "Serena…wait…I" Nate spoke up walking towards her, opening his arms in a pleading way. "_Don't ever speak to me again_…come on" Serena said glancing a glare at Nate, grabbing Eric's shoulder pulling him along. Everyone just started gossiping at what happened and looking through their phones, no doubt sending whatever they captured to gossip girl.

The bell rang then indicating that school was starting, everyone cleared out boys to St. Jude's, girls to Constance, leaving Nate standing out their alone, shocked, and realizing and regretting what he had done.

Serena said goodbye to Eric ad her made his way into & went to go find Blair, but before she needed to do something…

**SOOO SORRY IM LATE! But it's here! And the next chapter will be up very soon! Pictures for this chapter are up on the profile hope you enjoyed it! Review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Once Blair and Chuck made it inside, Blair instantly felt sick, and they rushed into the girl's washroom, there were two girls in there talking but Chuck shouted to them to get out as Blair rushed into a stall. They scampered out as Chuck saw all the other stalls were empty, then walked over to the doors and locked them. He didn't want anyone to interrupt them, especially freshman that were sure going to scream that a boy was in there, and he didn't need that. He just got done texting back Serena to tell her where they were, when he heard a flush. Blair came out of the stall completely flushed out and exhausted. "You okay?" he said walking behind her, she nodded her head walking up to the sink, turning on the water splashing her face. "Now, I know you already said it was morning sickness, but are you absolutely sure?" Blair nodded as she rinsed her mouth "yes, I know this sounds crazy but there's some difference…It's like I feel immediate regret and awful when I relapse, & when it's just morning sickness, I feel exhausted after wards but then I get this urge to eat immediately, like I haven't eaten in days…like now…" Blair said slyly to Chuck, looking at him in the mirror. Chuck mouth just turned up, his was about to respond, but they both heard 3 consistent knocks, Serena.

Chuck went to unlock it, as Blair finished drying off her face, and mouth. "Hey, is she okay?" Serena said as she walked in, rushing by Chuck. "Yes I'm fine just hungry" Blair said accepting Serena's hug. "Are you sure…wait your hungry? But Chuck's text said…" Serena said confused motioning towards her phone and Chuck. "Chuck's text said what?" Blair said grabbing Serena's phone reading the text, "**Urgh**, I didn't relapse i_t was your spawn_!" Blair said to Chuck. Chuck shrugged "I just assumed with everything that happened out there, you were shaking Blair…" "So I can't be nervous, without getting sick? Do you honestly think that low of me?" Blair said yelling back at Chuck, "of course not, I even wanted to vomit on_ that_…" Chuck told Blair, not finishing to disgusted to say_ his_ name.

"Well we won't have to worry about that anymore…" Serena mumbled, But Chuck and Blair caught what she said, and spun around to her, "what? Why?" Serena looked at them, Oh no, they weren't supposed to hear that didn't she just say that in her head? Damn Word vomit! "Umm…this isn't really the time or place for it-" "What happened Serena?" Blair said to her. Serena avoided her gaze as she walked toward the window and the stools by it. "Nate's not going to be a problem for you or for anyone, but…" "But…" Chuck said getting annoyed just wanting to find out. "But I'm not going to finish telling you, until you eat." Serena said sitting down on one of the stools, looking stern, eyeing Blair. Chuck rolled his eyes, "Fine, what do you-" "just get whatever, I don't care" Blair said to Chuck.

Once Chuck left and Blair re-locked the doors, she walked over to the stool across Serena and Sat down. It was silent for a good 3 minutes, until Serena couldn't handle it anymore "So-" "Do you perhaps have a breath mint, I just vomited" Blair said innocently. Serena looked through her purse, until she found her tic-tacs. "Here" she told Blair as she poured a few into Blair's dainty waiting palm. Blair threw them back into her mouth and began sucking on them "there I'm eating spill" she said. Serena mouth just turned up, and she shook her head, her friend!

"Fine" Serena said giving up; Blair just smiled and continued sucking on her mints, looking at her friend to continue. "Before I start, I just want you to know, I did this for you and only you and I figured if I did this it would protect you" Serena explained, Blair was now looking at her friend with a confused and wondering expression what did she do? Serena took a deep breath knowing her best friend would not like this, not one bit.

"I took your place as queen."

Blair looked at her like she head 2 heads. "I'm sorry I've must of misheard you, you what?" "B-" "don't B me, How could you!" "Blair, you know those girls would take advantage of this, and try to hurt you, so with me in charge they wouldn't…" Serena said trailing off looking up at her now standing friend. "Of course because everyone knows that Serena Van Der Woodsen is better than Blair Waldorf, forget about all the scandals that she's done, it's okay we'll follow her forget the legacy I started lets all just give our royalty that someone who doesn't deserve it, but no matter she had great HAIR!" Serena now stood up, "B you know it's not like that, I don't want this" Serena said trying to calm her friend down, ever since Christmas night, all she's been doing is researching about babies and a man factor in a pregnancy is to have little to no stress, It was terrible for the baby.

"EVERYONE WANTS THIS SERENA!" "Not me." "Yea right" Blair said walking from her. Serena took a deep breath; if she started yelling it would only get worse, stay strong, don't lose it. "Blair, I have a boyfriend who judges me as it is, I had that life before, it not only made you feel bad, but also me, I just want to be normal, date Dan, and try to get into a good college, that's all I want from high school" Blair seemed to calm down as she leaned away from her on the sink. She looked in the mirror looking at Serena. "You can have it all back, when this all blows over." Blair spun around, that was not the right thing to say "that's the thing Serena, THIS WILL NEVER BLOW OVER!" Serena was taking back. "Yes it will, why do I have a feeling you don't believe me," Blair looked away and spun around to check her hair. Serena was shocked, she thought she wanted this "Blair I did this for you, and-" Blair snapped her head back "and what" Serena licked her lips, she knew this would get bad if she didn't leave, like a prayer from god there was 3 knocks on the door. Serena walked over and unlocked it, Chuck. "And your foods here" Serena then brushed by Chuck walking out of the ladies room.

Chuck just walked over to the sink, wondering what the hell just happened, as he set the tray of food he got from the café down. Blair just stomped over to the doors and locked it. Chuck turned around to say something when she just huffed leaning against the door, "Can you believe her, honestly _all I want from high school is Dan_, Dan Humphrey?" oh great here she goes. Chuck thought as Blair kept ranting and pacing around the room "My god! Then she takes Queen and expects me okay with it, and she's _all I did it for you_ yea well Serena Cecelia Van der Woodsen I-" Blair was suddenly cut off.

Chuck wrapped his arms Blair and moaned as she pulled his hair at the back of his neck. He pulled away first, ignoring Blair's moan of protest "you were saying?" Chuck breathed; Blair was so dazed "what?" Chuck smirked "Serena?" "Serena who?" Blair breathed pulling him back in.

After at least 5 minutes of making out. Blair remembered. And pulled away despite this time Chuck's protest. "I remembered I'm starving Blair said making her way to the windowsill. Chuck ran a hand threw his hair and moved the tray from the sink on the stool closet to her. Blair then squealed as Chuck picked her up and moved her on his lap, as he sat down on the windowsill. Blair spread he legs out next to Chuck's and got comfortable against his Chest. Chuck looked down at Blair, and laughed she had her mouth open, like she was waiting; he chuckled and reached for the bowl of grapes placing in her mouth. Blair gratefully chewed and he placed the bowl on his stomach. They sat there for almost over an hour feeding each other, occasional kisses between. Just holding one another, want to forget the outside world even though they were in fact lounging in a bathroom, in their school.

Chuck looked down and was about to say something to Blair, she had been silent for awhile, but he only found her sleeping against his chest, holding his scarf close to her, he was about to pull out his phone to snap a picture, when… "Hello? Is anyone in there! I really have to go!" Chuck rolled his eyes it sounded like some freshman. They should be getting to class; his father and he had a long talk when he got home from Blair's the day after Christmas, and his father made it clear that he will be doing better in school, or else, and chuck really didn't want to know what '_or else'_ meant.

Blair stirred when she heard knocking, she desperately wanted it to stop, so she could go back to sleep, she was just too comfortable; Chuck's scarf was so soft against her skin. "_Blair." _Chuck said as he tried to wake her up, "What," Blair mumbled back, trying to get comfortable again, but Chuck was moving "Come on, we have to go," Chuck said as he started sitting up. Blair huffed but agreed and Chuck helped her stand up from the windowsill, trying to fix their somewhat wrinkled clothes. Blair looked in the mirror and so did Chuck, as they quickly fixed what need to be fixed, Blair walked over to the stool where her things were and picked up her cape, and purse. But she spotted something as Chuck walked over to the door, to unlock it, his scarf, he almost left it, she quickly stuffed it into her purse as she picked it up from its place on the window sill. "Let's go" Blair smiled and walked over to the door, as Chuck opened it. They left the tray there for someone else to deal with it, Blair walked out first, Chuck trailing behind, her the bell for 3rd period would ring in about 5 minutes and he needed to head over to but he wanted to get her to her locker, making sure she was okay.

But as soon as they walked out of the bathroom, the girl who was locking immediately knew who it was and got scared and rushed in the bathroom. "Wow, I didn't think we had that bad of bed head." Chuck smirked at Blair; Blair smirked back as they walked to her locker. When Blair unlocked it, and opened she saw something that made both her and chuck both tense. It was a picture of her and Nate, from the Cotillion and there were a few others. Blair immediately took all of them down and handed them chuck, "do you want to do the honor?" Chuck smirked and grabbed them from her, and started ripping them, and walked over to a nearby trash bend and tossed them, in Blair smiled at him as he sauntered back over to her. "But now, your lockers empty" Chuck said as he looked at her locker, he was right nothing but a marker pad, and a few note reminders, but other than that really it was blah. "Well we'll just have to fill them up, got any ideas of what you want in their" Chuck said cockily knowing it would be him. Blair smirked and was about to retort back, when she suddenly had an idea. She then got out her purse from her locker and got out her wallet and looked through pulling out finally what she thought of. Chuck looked on wondering what she could possibly have in their, of him. Her back was to him so he couldn't see what she was putting up, until she spun around showing him. "I have an idea" Blair responded. Chuck smiled, one of his real smiles. She put up the ultrasound picture. "It wasn't what I was thinking, but this is even better." Chuck said more to the picture of his son or daughter then to Blair. Blair just was smiling too, and couldn't help but just kiss Chuck; the way he looked at the ultrasound picture was captivating. Blair kissed him one more time. "See you at lunch" Blair breathed against him, Chuck nodded and smooched her one last time, before walking away. Blair sighed and grabbed her books that she need out of her locker. And with one last look at the ultrasound picture she closed her locker, off to her next class, as the bell rang. She was hoping that Serena wouldn't be late, they needed to talk and they had that class together, she only prayed that her friend wasn't lying about what she said.

**And yes next chapter will be up, probably in a couple days (I need to write it) lol! Hope you like this! Pictures of bathroom are on profile ignore the people in it! Just focus on the setting! Lol please review!**

**ENJOY!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

When Blair got to the classroom she was one of the first people there, she looked down the hall to where Serena's locker was located and saw her close it walking towards her. Blair and her locked eyes, Serena looked away at first hoping Blair would do the same, but when she looked up Blair was looking still at her with a smile on her face, if you would call her mouth corners barely turned up a smile, but it was something so Serena mirrored it back to her. Serena finally entered the room, and opened her mouth grabbing Blair's hand like she usually did when they had a heart-to-heart, but before she could she was interrupted.

"S, hey we were just wondering –Oh I didn't see you were busy with the trash." Penelope said more pointedly to Blair, then Serena, Blair just looked the other way, and shook her head, Penelope kissed the ground she walked on, now she was calling her trash, she really wished she would have stayed in that bathroom with chuck a little longer…Serena dropped Blair's hand and spun around to Penelope "If I hear one more thing out of your mouth Penelope about Blair, you will be sorry, in fact, anyone and what I'm about to say so you better spread the word around if you have any remorse for your friends, because I'm only going to say this once." Serena said to a now full classroom of girls. "Anyone who says, does, or _even _thinks wrong about Blair Waldorf, I will make you pay, and I promise you will want to transfer to public school after I'm done with you." Everyone in the room gulped and looked around. "Now is that clear?" Everyone nodded and tried to look anywhere else but the new queen. Blair was shocked, Queen S's a bitch! And she couldn't help but love her more…

Serena spun around and glared at the mean girls "is that clear?" they nodded obediently up at her. Serena took that for a good response then pointedly looked at Penelope "you have one more chance Penelope-" "S-I-" "don't call me that! Only my friends can call me that, you don't get the right, you will address me as 'miss Serena' until I feel you have deserved the right to call me as if you're not the help" Penelope looked down as Serena glared at her smugly, but Blair, Blair looked on in awe. "Like I said one more chance or you're out permanently" Penelope gulped and nodded. Serena told her new minions to go to their seat. When they were all out of earshot she looked at Blair, who was in just awe of her, who was she and what had she done with her sweet loving best friend?

"Was, was that too much" Serena said so only Blair could hear her. It seemed like the bitch smug look that Serena had on before was instantly gone. What the hell? Blair was taken back "was that? That was all an act?" Serena looked at her; Blair shook her head in disbelief. "OMG, S you _really_ are doing this for me." Blair said taken Back she finally got it, Serena smiled at Blair and rolled her eyes "Yes! She finally gets it!" Serena said almost in a mock/joke full manner. Blair just smiled a soft smile and grabbed for Serena's hand. S immediately took it. "And it's not only for you, I mean there is an innocent baby involved, I can have anyone hurting you, because in a way it's hurting my future step niece or nephew. Blair smiled, and nodded. Serena smiled back, then winced and slightly looked back at a practically crying Penelope, then she looked back a Blair. "Do you think I should apologize, I mean I'm making her call me _Miss Serena_…" Serena said thinking back at what she said, she really wasn't thinking, she only thought of Blair, the baby, and what she learned at acting class, that she took when she was 8.

Blair smiled wider, there was her best friend. "No! Yea sure you were being a bitcher queen then I ever was , but she called me _trash_!" Serena thought "hmm…good point." Serena said nodding and slightly giggling along with her best friend. Blair just reached out and hugged her best friend, she really did love her! Serena held back, she hated what she was doing, and knew that when this got back to Dan, it wouldn't be good, but this was for Blair, and for her it was worth it. They finally broke apart when the bell rang and the teacher started class. But all through the lesson, Blair and Serena couldn't help but smile at one another, they were sisters, they would get through anything as long as they had each other, plus having Chuck and Eric too, wasn't bad either.

_**Well, well, well upper east siders, looks like we have ourselves a new queen, queen S to be exact. But how will our freshly dethroned Queen feel about this? By the looks of it, not too bad, B and the Queen were spotted hugging it out after the new queen declared new rules in front of a whole class; and what are these new rules you might ask, that were set upon us? No badmouthing B or doing wrong by her. But now B being preggers, that's insane for her to do, B's practically a walking target, the new Queen doesn't care, and if you break said rule, the Queen will make you pay, she said and I quote 'you will want to transfer to public school' wow S, even I'm shivering, public school? I'm dying to see how this plays out.**_

_**You know you love me **_

_**Xoxo**_

_**GG**_

**Okay! Really short, but I just wanted to get it posted! lol big shout out to everyone that voted I'm soo happy you like it! Letmein1812 and itsolgatime I LOVE YOU! Thank you soo much for the long review! It helps out soo much! And for you always reviewing, it means sooo much! Also for those who feel not too sure about the new queen, I hope this chapter cleared it up! Also, it's not going to be a long reign. But how can B handle C, her pregnancy, and a kingdom, and also dealing with the problem with her and C totally 'not-dating' will that change any time soon? Review and check back in a couple days to find out! Thank you again! **

**-Kelley**


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17! (Sorry so late) enjoy!**

The bell finally rang for lunch and Blair couldn't be any more grateful, sure no one said anything bad about her and they weren't being 'mean' but they would just _stare_. And sadly her best friend couldn't do anything about it. Blair kept looking down walking her locker trying to ignore the obvious stares, well at least they weren't whispering anymore like in the courtyard. But the silence that happened when she walked down a hallway or when she entered a room was deadly and seriously irritating. She took a deep breath_, just get to your locker Blair, just get to your locker_, but dear god you could hear a pen drop in this usually noisy hallway! Blair finally got the courage to look up; she immediately smiled and walked a little faster over to her locker.

"Is someone excited to see me?" the person said when Blair finally got in front of her locker. Blair just nodded, smirking up at him. Chuck smirked back down at her, both ignoring the obvious gawking people were doing. Blair couldn't handle it anymore as she grabbed the lapels of his blazer and kissed. He immediately responded both caught now in their own world. But even though Chuck and Blair seemed like they were in their own world they as much as they wished to be weren't. People were gawking and taking out their phones what? Chuck and Blair! Sure! The fight this morning was a dead giveaway something was going on but this was FULL-ON PDA! They were finally seeing it with their own eyes and gossip girl was going to have a blast with this one…

They finally broke away to a now close to empty hallway. Blair smiled up to Chuck leaning her head against her locker, they somehow ended up with Blair pushed against her locker with Chuck leaning his hand leaning above her head against her locker, with his hand holding onto her waist if not his whole arm wrapped around her. Blair thread her fingers through his hair on the back of his neck. "I'll take that as a yes" Chuck said huskily towards Blair. Blair smirked and lightly kissed him "you did last time didn't you?" she said against his lips, chuck smirked and captured his lips with Blair's, sliding his tongue into her mouth. Oh yes he did, the last time he asked her a question and she responded like that was the night he took her virginity and possibly the night they conceived. Blair locked a foot behind one of his and pulled at his belt. Chuck groaned into her mouth and was about to pull her into an empty classroom, which he knew, was vacant when…

"UGH! Really you two, we were almost late this morning because of that!" Serena said cringing at the two of them with a smirking, trying not to laugh, Eric beside her. His sister caught them once again this morning and she now as she said 'is permanently scarred'. Blair rolled her eyes and pushed Chuck off of her, turning around to unlock her locker. Chuck just spared a glance/glare towards his soon to be step siblings; it was just about to get good! He leaned against the locker close to Blair's as she opened it. Serena saw what was new in Blair's locker "**OH**! Is that the…_oh B!_ I remember how cute it was on the screen, even though well, _I couldn't tell what it exactly was_…**but B! It's so adorable**, knowing what it is!" Serena said as she rushed by Blair pointing at the ultrasound picture, Blair looked at it too, she smiled a little; Then finished gathering her things, putting on her coat/cape. Then Shut her locker, Serena looked at her weirdly, "B, what are you doing, were just going to lunch." "Not me" she said putting something in her purse "Chuck." She said pointedly to him moving so her purse hangs off her elbow. Chuck got out his phone and pressed a button "Arthur…" he said as he started walking down the hall to take the call. "Blair, you can't just not finish the day…" "Watch me S." "B look the first day is always the hardest-" "Yes S! It is! And I've handled it as long as I can, hopefully tomorrow will be better if not…" Blair said trailing off closing her eyes looking down. Serena grabbed her friends hand, Blair looked up "I appreciate everything you've done S, I do really it's just going to be hard-" "But we'll get through it together-" "**NO **we won't those girls would of dumped _yogurt on me _and made me sit of the bottom of the steps if it weren't from you! You're doing all the work, defending me, and risking _everything_, for me!" Blair said to her friend exasperated.

Serena closed her eyes and then squeezed her friend's hand, then opened them looking her friend straight in the eye. "But all our lives, you have done the same for me, _**I love you B**_, and you defended me to _everyone_, no matter what I did, if it was making out _with investment_ _Bankers at Butter_ or _getting caught with pot_…you've been there, it's my turn now." Blair just lightly smiled hugging her friend, whispering a thank you into her best friend's blonde hair. They both let go and look toward the end of the hall, where the back entrance door was, Chuck nodded towards the door, clearing indicating that time to go. Blair with one last look back at Serena started walking towards Chuck. "I'll get your homework" Blair looked back and nodded; walking a little faster towards her _non-boyfriend_. He put an arm around her shoulder and she put an arm around his waist when she got to him, as they started walking towards the doors. "I'll bring it by after school." Serena yelled down to them, right before they got to the door, "Knock this time!" Chuck yelled before both him and Blair stepped out the door, Serena heard a giggle, she knew was from her best friend, Serena cringed, _eww, _as the door shut behind them. "You really should've knocked." Serena spun around to see her brother leaning against some lockers looking at her. "_Shut up!"_ Serena scoffed at him, as she pulled him off the lockers and through an arm around his shoulders; walking towards the front entrance, where everyone was. "Well it's true…" _"Shush" _Serena said as she ruffled her brother's hair, pushing him out the door. Trying not to think about it, _she was scarred for sure_. But as much as that bothered her, she had other things to worry about…

**OOOOhhh! What's going on in the queen's head? Hmm review to find out! lol but IM SO SORRY IM LATE! GOD my parents just discovered the internet, well using it, and my dad's on race forums and my mom is looking up banking stuff…and emailing my aunt…it's just not good…lol but I hope you liked it! Next one will be the last chapter of this day and then there's going to be a major time jump! Well like maybe a month or 3…idk…lol hope you like this! Thank you soo much! Sorry again, I will try to update soon with the next chapter! I love you all!**

**-Kelley.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this sadly…just the story line… if I did Chuck would have stopped Nate and Blair after the Cotillion. And they would have gone to Monaco together…**

**Chapter 18 (enjoy! It's a long one!)**

Blair sighed as their foreheads lied against one another, they were lying in Chuck's bed it was now 2 hours later since they left the school & they both decided to go to Chuck's since Chuck's father wouldn't be back till late the next day, and Blair texted Serena to drop off her homework at her house and give it to Dorota. Now they were just holding each other, Chuck leaned down then to kiss her bare shoulder; Blair leaned into his touch and kissed him. "Thank you" Blair sighed against his lips. "For what?" "Everything" she sighed. Chuck smirked and kissed her. He started then loudly, opened-mouth kisses over her mouth down to her neck. Blair giggled, this is how it was when they were together the last month, everything from the outside world disappeared when they were in each other's arms, It seemed like nothing bad could happen when they were like this, he showed Blair a side Blair never saw before and she was honored he was dare she say _sweet, romantic even. _She loved it, he made her just _feel_, _feel like something other than some future upper east side trophy wife_.

Chuck stopped being playful when he heard Blair's giggle turn into a moan when he accidently brushed over a sensitive spot. He stopped then started aggressively assaulting that spot making Blair moan more, Blair reached up as he did that and massaged the back of his head, stretching out her neck more so he could have more access. Chuck groaned himself feeling his member get hard again. He grabbed her bare hips under the sheets and positioned himself as he was about to make her feel more pleasure, which he _now, lived_ to do when…

"OH! NO!" Blair thought when she pushed him off of her, rushing into his bathroom. Chuck watched her nude figure running into his bathroom, confused and then he heard it, retching. Great. He thought. Chuck slid out of his bed then ran his hands over his face, when did this_ morning sickness_ end? Chuck thought to himself as he slid on his boxers, walking towards his bathroom. Blair was crouched down leaning over the toilet her hair covering her face like a curtain, and more than likely getting vomited on. Blair tried to move it out of the way, but every time she tried she would convulse and lost it grabbing onto the toilet, vomiting more. She was relieved when she felt someone behind her pull back her hair, Chuck sat down next to Blair on his bathroom floor and rubbed Blair's back as he held her hair. Blair coughed one more time then groaned this was _getting real old, real fast_!

Chuck got her a towel, "you alright" Blair grabbed the towel, wiping her mouth and nose. _Ugh, Gross_. "**No!** We can't even have sex properly anymore without me stopping and hurrying to the bathroom!" She said as she tossed the now puke covered towel into the hamper that was in there. Chuck stifled a chuckle. 'Remind me to have a little talk with junior about that when he gets here" Blair looked back at Chuck incredulously, after she reached up on the counter where mints have been since the day after Christmas and popped one into her mouth. "He?" Chuck looked back at Blair like nothing was wrong "yes,_ he_" Blair looked at him "can't it be a girl?" "No." "Excuse me? Why the hell not?" "Because Bass's are just men." Blair scooted off Chuck's lap where she currently was and sat across from him. As she raised an eyebrow, "My grandmother only had boys, and all her grandchildren are men, well me." Chuck said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. Blair shook her head "well hate to break it to you but its most likely going to be a girl" "How do you figure?" Chuck said getting a little worked up; it was going to be a boy!

"Simple. The Waldorf women are inevitable, my mother only has sisters and my cousins are all girls, plus _my dad's gay_." Chuck looked down defeated, shit, she had him there. Blair looked at him, and went in for the kill, "I bet you_ anything_ it's going to be a girl." Blair smirked at him; this was going to be fun. "No" Chuck said not looking at her. Blair's smirk dropped what? They loved bets; it was MAJOR foreplay for them! "I'm not making any decisions, I regret later-" Chuck said started getting up off the floor, on his knees. "Why not? _You scared_?" "NO." Chuck snapped back into Blair's face, who was now on her knees too, directly in front of him. Blair was taken back, what was making him so upset? Chuck looked down and licked his lips. "I just, I can't focus on anything right now when you're…" "When I'm what." Chuck looked at her. Blair looked at him confused and a little mad. He just grabbed her, and pulled him against him, making both their bare chest's rub against one another. Blair grasped, she forgot she was nude. "When you're making me so turned on, with you in_ nothing_" Chuck said seductively into Blair's ear, making her eyes roll back into her head.

Blair just grabbed his face and looked into his eyes. Oh that stare! Blair felt it rubbing against her stomach, the clothed bulge. "_Well if you take off that pathetic excuse of cloth that you call briefs, we'd be even_" Chuck then kissed her, where'd she learn to talk like that? She can't talk like that! Where'd she learn to talk in such tone? More _than likely he_… but she can't do this to him! **He's Chuck Bass! **He got bored with girls half-way through sex, hell the minute they walked through his door if he was honest. But with Blair, god he couldn't get enough! & it scared the hell out of him, and at the same time was the greatest feeling! Being with Blair felt better than an orgasm, and trust Chuck when he says nothing was better than that, but Blair was.

Blair laughed against Chuck's lips, well more of a coughed laugh since Chuck wouldn't let go of her mouth. Chuck pulled back "what?" Blair just looked back at him "Nothing it's just, I'm still trying to figure out why me, you could have anyone" "Blair" "I know, I know you _like_ me, but sometimes just can't help but think you're only…" Blair trailed off what were they? Damn Serena! "Only think you're having sex with me." That's good, not to forward, very true, but it's not all they did, they sometimes held hands, they cuddled while sleeping, he watched tiffany's with her, without complaining! Willingly even! "Just because I'm pregnant." Blair spit out. "Blair-" "But I know that's crazy right? It's obvious you're attracted to me, I mean it's physically there, but I just vomited and it's in my hair, but yet you tangle your fingers in it, I just what does-" Chuck grabbed her face before she could ramble anymore. "Blair, what's this about! The last time you were like this, was the first time you got drunk, and you had a fight with Nate." Blair looked down only to see Chuck wasn't exactly '_hard_' anymore, great she was a turn off now, that's just _great._ She looked up back to him only to his intense glare. "What's going on?" Blair sighed and closed her eyes "fine" then she looked back up to him, and began "it all started when…"

****FLASHBACK****

It was the day after the 'incident' as she called it. Damn Couture skirts for not fitting over growing uterus. Damn Them! It was after she left Chuck's after some Chuck tried convincing her that going up a size was not the worst thing, she texted Serena, but after she hesitated to leave, Chuck convinced her the only way he knew how, and now she was late, really late to meet Serena at Saks. Serena was standing there and was about to leave when she spun around, seeing her friend basically running up the escalators "would you move? I'm late and the size of your thighs, you should be taking the stairs!" Serena rushed up to her, as she and the offended women finally got off of the escalators. "I'm sorry, she doesn't mean that, really your thighs look fine, amazing even" Serena said to the women who was very much offended, walking the other way of the best friends. Then women just huffed and kept walking in the other direction. "_B_! You can't do that!" Blair looked on as the women huffed and walked away, and mocked it turning to her friend. "Please, S, she'll probably thank me, dropping that milkshake in her hand." Serena just looked at her friend, wow, "whatever why are you late? And why do you have the same outfit on as yester- _Blair_!" Serena's eyes widened as Blair bit her lip walking around her friend into the skirt section.

She walked further into the store, ignoring Serena's calls. Serena huffed and recognized the skirts as she walked by them, trying to catch up with Blair. She picked them up and rushed over to an employ. "Hi can you give me these skirts in a size larger, and bring them to the dressing room, thank you!" Serena said hastily handing them to the attendant. Serena then walked away quickly trying to catch up with Blair. "Blair!" Crap! Blair thought she lost her! Blair ducked down to act like she was looking through whatever clothing that was on the lowest shelf. She wasn't paying attention.

Blair thought she was safe, but as she looked up she saw her tall, leggy friend with a raised eyebrow. "S, Hey, I know you want to talk but I really need to find these skirts, school starts tomorrow-" "Then why are you looking at pants?" Blair looked down and saw what she was picking at, eww, these are pants. She dropped it, standing back up. "Woops, better go find them then-" "No I got I covered, move" Serena said grabbing onto her friends sleeve of her dress, pushing her into the direction of the dressing room. Blair was protesting the whole way but Serena ignored her, just pushing her along. They finally got in the dressing room, the attendant waiting there with the skirts "thank you" Serena said grabbing them, slightly pushing Blair into one of the dressing room; Serena walked in and shut the door, leaning against it. "Here" Serena said handing Blair her skirts, Blair took them, inspecting them, they did look the same, but she could tell they were larger. "So, were you with Chuck?" Serena said as she interrupted Blair's thoughts. Blair looked in the mirror, and nodded.

Serena sighed "_Blair" _"Don't _Blair_, me S, were having a baby together" "I get that but-" "Wait, are you wearing_ flannel_?" Blair said spinning around to get a better look at her friend. Serena looked down at it also, she bit the inside of her cheek, she came here from Brooklyn, she was the one actually who thought was going to be late; Dan accidently well, got a little _carried away_ with her shirt, so this morning getting dressed she just grabbed one of Dan's. She forgot she was wearing it until now. "So you want to lecture me, when you're wearing another guy's shirt!" "He's my Boyfriend Blair." "Yea, well Chuck's my…" Serena raised an eyebrow as Blair trailed off, exactly. "Chuck's what B?" "Never mind" Blair mumbled. "Look Blair, I'm just worried, I mean, yes Chuck had been very Un-Chuck about this whole thing but…" Serena didn't want to say this, but Blair's been hurt, really hurt, far too many times for her liking, and sadly some by her, Serena couldn't handle for Blair to be hurt again, she just couldn't. So this had to be said. "But do you ever think he's doing this… only because you're pregnant." "What do you mean?" Blair snapped at her. Serena took a deep breath, don't start a fight. "Do you think he cares about you?" Blair nodded "I know he does, he sort of told me, on my birthday" Serena nodded, that was a start. "Then I assume he asked you, you know made it official." Blair turned around back again facing the mirror, she wasn't doing this. Serena took that for a no. "I just don't want you to get hurt, you're having a _baby_ together, B…you like him, so what's stopping him?" Blair looked over her shoulder to Serena and shrugged. What was stopping him/them? He told her he had butterflies, they had sex non-stop, the baby, why wouldn't he? It's not like she would say no, she would say yes, happily. She would actually be able to call her baby daddy, boyfriend, and not just a friend who I had sex with a lot, or my friends- with- benefits. At least then she would have some dignity. "Why don't you ask him, it's not like girls can't be the one to ask." Serena said to her trying to lighten the mood. Blair spun around "Hell no! I am not asking him, only to be rejected, knowing him, he'll say it's not his thing and then it'll always be awkward, the sex will never again be the same, and I'll die of embarrassment!" Blair said as she freaked out, "No, if he wants something, he'll have to be the first to initiate it" "Well maybe you don't have to be the first, but just give him a nudge, a little push if you will, Chuck's never been in a relationship so how will he even know how to start one?" Blair nodded as Serena walked over to her, and took one of the skirts. "Now, to more important things, how _cute_ is this skirt?" She said obviously trying to change the subject. Blair just gave her a small smile. Then they went on their day like everything was normal. They purchased the skirts and Blair went home, only to see Chuck there. He brought lunch, and they watched Tiffany's and only when Blair finally got the courage to talk to him about it, Chuck started kissing her , once again taking off her dress. After that there wasn't much talking…

*****END OF FLASHBACK*****

Chuck leaned his head back against the wall opposite from the toilet. Blair was sitting beside him, adjusting the towel, that she had wrapped herself around, when she first began telling the story. It was silent for a good 3 minutes. Blair looked at him, "Chuck, please say something." Blair said grabbing his hand, Chuck looked over at her and opened his mouth to say something, but right as he started to talk they both heard a crash.

Chuck and Blair both jumped and got up "what the hell? Stay here I'm going to see what that was" chuck said hastily, quickly leaving the bathroom. "I'll just take a shower." Blair said to a now empty bathroom. Blair bit her lip as she dropped her towel, turning on the water, Checking it then turning it all way to hot, she couldn't believe it, every. Single. Time. So far that she tried to start _'that'_ conversation they got interrupted. She thought as she stepped in, wincing at first, letting the water beat against her skin, washing away all the stress, maybe it just wasn't meant to be…

Chuck grabbed his robe and put it on before he ran out of his room, his father told him to watch _his_ place and if someone was in here trying to pull something, there would be hell to pay! Chuck walked down the hallway into the kitchen area, "hello?" He said as he walked now into the living area. "What the hell…" Chuck said aloud as he saw a woman's legs dangling off the couch. The women shot up. "Lily?" She jumped off the couch "Charles!" She then looked down at the couch, adjusting her blouse, that was halfway unbuttoned, so it covered her. Bart then sat up and looked to Chuck. He looked down and started fumbling with something then Chuck heard a zipper being zipped. "Um, Charles what are you doing here?" "I was about to ask you the same thing" Chuck said half amused half confused. "We came home early, I have a business meeting that is supposedly an emergency one in 2 hours" Chuck nodded. Lily looked down at her shoes "Well, I'll just be in the bedroom" Chuck looked amused "Not! For that, some papers are in there that I need to look at, a business deal that your father is helping me with. Chuck nodded once more, trying not laugh "Now, if you would excuse me." Lily said obviously embarrassed about the whole thing, Chuck just gestured the way as she past, walking into the hallway that his father and his room's were located. Chuck then tried not to laugh as he looked to his father, but he was looking around, skimming the place. "You actually kept the place clean, no evidence of girls, no alcohol, no drugs, no used condoms in the trash-" "I keep those in my room" Bart looked at him sternly "kidding" Chuck laughed off, he really wanted to impress his father. Bart took a deep breath, as he walked towards Chuck. "I'm truly impressed, your proving that you can actually handle responsibility, I'm proud of you son." Chuck just smiled. Yes finally!

Chuck sat down on the couch smiling as his father walked towards his room, Chuck leaned back, maybe this was a sign, maybe he wouldn't actually mess this up with Bl-, his thoughts were interrupted, **"Chuck" **his father called from the entrance of the hallway. Chuck looked behind him, confused why did his father look so mad; a second ago he thought he saw his father _smile._ "Dad, what's the problem?" He said getting up from the couch walking towards his father. "The problem is, I should've known better, or you'd think I'd I assume with you wearing you robe." Chuck was confused "I don't follow" he said now standing in front of his father. "I don't tolerate or appreciate liars Chuck, you know that-" "yes I do, so what's making you so mad?" "I walked by your room, your door was open, I heard the shower running, then I heard a girl humming." Chuck then remembered, oh Blair! Chuck's father saw the realization on Chuck's face. Chuck opened his mouth to explain, with a small smirk on his face. But his father wasn't having it, he couldn't believe Chuck was doing this, he was going to have baby in less than a year, and he needed to grow up, fast. "I don't want to hear it Chuck! You lied, you can't do this anymore, and you have responsibility, school, the pregnancy, I want whoever whore that is in their out of my house in less then-" "**DAD its Blair**!" Chuck yelled at his father, "she had a rough first day back, so I brought her here where she could calm down, forget for awhile" Chuck yelled, Bart just was silent, oh. Chuck just shook his head and stormed off around his father, No matter what he did, his father was always just going to assume the worst! He was tired of it! Chuck thought as he stormed into his room, slamming his door.

Blair was finishing washing out the shampoo in her hair, humming Moon River, that always calmed her down, when she heard a door slam, she was startled then didn't think any of it, and continued to wash out the shampoo. Then it wasn't a few seconds later she heard the bathroom door slam, which made her jump once more. She looked out of the glass door and saw Chuck drop his robe, he looked angry, really upset. She turned her head upwards towards the water, ignoring his presence until she felt a draft and the glass door to the shower slam. "God! Would you stop that!" Blair said to him, but as she turned, she saw him leaned against the wall opposite of her, as the water from the other head beat down on him. She heard him murm a "sorry" but she's never seen him like this, he looked really upset. Blair squeezed the rest of the water out of her hair, after she made sure the shampoo was all out, as she walked over to him. Chuck was just leaning his head up against the tiled wall with his eyes closed. "What happened?" "My father's home early." Blair listened as Chuck told her what had happened, but it was bothering her that he still wasn't looking at her. Blair touched his shoulder and stepped forward so their bodies were touching, _then _only he looked at her. "You okay?" Chuck looked down only to see her big brown eyes, he instantly soften, what her eyes could do to people, scared him.

"Yea, it's just my dad, everything I do to get his approval, it's just…" Chuck trailed off, she understood what he was going through, try living with Serena van der woodsen as your best friend and your mother wanting you to be perfect like her, _dress more like Serena, Blair go upstairs and change into something more like Serena's dress. Don't eat that Blair, you can't get away with it like Serena can_, well mom I'm going to gain oh whole lot more than that Biscuit at the tea place. She completely got it. "It's never enough" Blair finished for him. Chuck looked at her, "_exactly_" Blair then grabbed him against her more, resting her head on his shoulder. Chuck just held her back, surprising himself, that even though they were both naked, he didn't think about sex. He just held her, well them. He had to remind himself that they weren't alone, they had junior on the way, well he at least hoped it was a _junior_ on the way…

Chuck then let go, and slid his hands down her wet back to her abdomen. "It feels like theirs a rock in there." Blair just smiled softly "_yea_, but I looked it up, it's surprisingly completely normal, _weirdly."_ Chuck just continued to caress the small bump. "It's going to be even weirder when it starts moving" Blair nodded; it was going to be weird. She thought as they both looked down at Chuck hands rubbing it. Blair hand found Chucks as now they both caressed it. "_Promise me boy, girl, that he/she will never feel this way, that we won't be like them._" Blair laced her fingers with Chuck's. "_I promise_." Chuck looked up at Blair and smiled then looked down. They would be different, even though they were young he or she would always feel loved, no matter what Chuck would make sure of it.

Blair watched in awe as Chuck got down on his knees and put his mouth on the tiny bump, she felt his lips move against it. Blair couldn't help but let a tear fall, he child, their child would be loved, it already was and when it gets older it will know and never once doubt it; she would make sure of it and so would Chuck, he talking , caressing and now kissing the bump was pure evidence of it.

Chuck gave the little bump one last kiss before he started kissing his way up Blair's torso. Blair gasped and tried to swallow a moan, but once it came out of her mouth, it wasn't a moan, it was _**entirely**_ different from a moan.

"_Be my boyfriend_"

Chuck immediately stopped kissing the spot exactly her collar bone and brought his head up to face Blair's shocked one. "_f u c k_" Blair thought as Chuck looked at her with an expression that she couldn't even read. OMG, what must he be thinking, shit, she practically yelled it at him! Blair wanted to go curl in hole and die at that moment, what had she just done? Chuck just stood there, did that just happen? He froze as did Blair, as the water ran beating down on both of their bodies. "Blair-" "sorry" Chuck just smirked at her, she looked like a nervous wreck, she didn't even look this worried this morning. Chuck found it adorable, and hilarious so he just kissed her; it wasn't a yes or a no, it was just Chuck wanting Blair right then, right now. But to Blair she took it as a whole other answer, she kissed him back happily as she thought this was a yes! They were finally something! Of course she would confirm it later with him, but she was just so sure of it! He was her boyfriend! Chuck lifted her up in his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist, slightly slamming her against the tiled wall of the shower, neither one breaking the kiss. When Chuck surprisingly without warning, entered her, Blair thought she had died and gone to heaven, she was finally! Having sex with her boyfriend! Not the guy that she always thought it would be with, but she didn't care, she lost her virginity to him, and now she was losing another, finally! She thought as she met his thrust, moaning into his mouth.

Chuck turned off the water, after they both came and her pulled out of her, Blair limp in his arms. Chuck tightened his grip on her, as well did Blair, as much to her ability, as he walked them both out of the shower. Blair shivered as her opened the bathroom door to his room, letting a draft into the steamy bathroom. He quickly walked over to his bed putting her on the bed, as his covers were still thrown back from their previous _activities_. His plan was to after placing her down and covering her up, walk to his side of the bed and let them both sleep, but Blair had other/better ideas. As soon as he moved his hands from her, Blair felt him move away and didn't want this to end so quickly, she just wanted _him_, she pulled him by his neck and brought him in for another kiss, Chuck kissed back and followed Blair as he felt her moving down into the bed, gladly accepting her kisses, he did as he reached down towards the end of the bed, getting the covers so he could cover both Blair and his still drench bodies from the cold. But with Blair's plan then wouldn't have a chance to be cold…

Many, many, _many_ rounds later they both lay their now kissing even though they were both steaming hot, neither wanted to let go, nor dared to, knowing they would just get pulled back in. Both of them now dreaming of the draft they felt earlier as now they both had sweat literally dripping from both of their bodies, but they ignored it, Blair tighten her leg, that was hitched over Chuck's waist; as she felt herself slipping into sleep, Chuck felt It too. "Go to sleep" "I don't want to" Blair replied against their lips. "Your exhausted, I'm right here, I'm not going anywhere a nap won't kill" Blair nuzzled her nose against his "fine" Blair gave him one last, long kiss on the mouth before settling her head down in the crook of his shoulder. "Night Waldorf" Chuck said resting his head against the top of her head. Blair kissed his right nipple before she said "night boyfriend" Chuck immediately tensed but tried to relax, kissing her on the head, hopping Blair wouldn't notice. Blair just yawned and cuddled into him more. Chuck hardly blinked before he felt Blair's breath even out. He sighed what was he going to do? He kissed Blair's head once more before he to let sleep take over.

Blair was the first one to wake up, she blinked a couple times before she finally took in her surroundings. It had to be a least 3 hours after they fell asleep, since it was now completely dark outside. Blair stretched her neck, and looked up to see a sleeping Chuck. She smiled as she remembered what happened. She then realized, shit! She stretched her neck to see over at the clock on the nightstand, Blair sighed of relief. Good, it was only 7 and her mother's flight got in at 9:30. But still she needed to be their when her mother came home, who knew that getting pregnant would make her finally recognize her presence?

"Chuck…" Blair whispered in his ear. "no." Blair smiled, as he mumbled in his sleep. "Wake up" chuck shook his head as he curled away from her cuddling into the covers and into his pillow. Blair stifled a laugh, okay then. She thought as she got out of bed, trying to find herself around in the dark. But she eventually somehow found her bra and panties, and put them on. Chuck tried to ignore the draft he felt against his naked thigh, he turned over, reaching for what? He only felt sheets, Chuck blinked only to see darkness, until he saw a light moving up and down what the hell, Blair found her phone as she now used that to find her clothes that were scattered all over Chuck's room. She bent down, she thought she saw her skirt, but it was only Chuck's pants folded weirdly, Blair sighed where were they? But as she stood up she felt something behind, her in the dark, she screamed as she shined her cell phone in whoever was there. Chuck squinted as the light was shined in his eyes, "Ahh, Jeez waldorf" Blair caught herself. "What the hell Bass!" Blair said breathless. "I was wondering what the light was, and if you would…" Chuck said as Blair continued to shine it in his eyes, as he lowered it. "Why didn't you just turn on a lamp?" "You were sleeping, I didn't want to wake up, it's called being generous." Chuck just turned around and turned on the lamp by his side of the bed, since he knew this room well. "well I'm up now" Blair just ignored him, as she continued to look for her clothes, yes! There was her skirt. She grabbed it, and stepped into, as she felt _the stare_ on her as she zipped up the back of it. "What are you doing?" "_I'm making pie_, what does it look like." Chuck put out his hands in offensive way. "sorry for asking, but you know you can stay, we could stay in here all night long, and tomorrow we can forget about school, sleep in late stay in bed…" Chuck said as he was now behind her, as her rubbed his hands on her bare skin sensually. Blair leaned into his touch, but remembered "No! I mean my mother is coming home tonight, and we both know if I'm not there, she will kill me, if not that then send me away to _some home for troubled girls in my situation_ as she likes to say." Chuck laughed "Come on, you know your father wouldn't let that happen and if It did I would rescue you" Blair then laughed this time, "Oh yes my knight in shining nudity" Blair said as she stared him down. "But I'm sure you wouldn't deny a chance to ride on my noble steed" He said as he was now against her. Blair's eyes rolled into the back of her head, "yes…" Blair said as Chuck leaned her head back so he was now almost kissing her but Blair, "NO!" She broke away from him completely walking over to wear her tights were hanging off a chair. "again as much as I want to stay here and ride your _noble steed_…I can't, so _please _get dressed." Chuck just smirked , and put his hands up in defeat as he walked over to his dresser. Blair breathed a sigh of relief, he was a fine piece of ass, is he bending over like that on purpose, damn him, but Blair smiled to herself, he was her piece of ass, and she could have him anytime she wanted, he was her boyfriend and only she could say that.

They were now rolling up to her penthouse, and they were making out like crazy in the back of his limo, Blair grabbed a hold of his hand tighter, god she liked him so much, and he was such a good kisser! They were only stopped when they felt the limo come to a stop and the driver announced they were at her place. "See you tomorrow?" Blair said as she slowly pulled away from him. Chuck nodded. Blair turned fully towards the door and started to open it, but surprised Chuck as she quickly turned back and kissed Chuck, "call you later tonight" Blair said against his lips, then turned and left before Chuck could respond, what? Why would she call? Well he'll know when she does…Chuck then saw that she was walking through the door to her penthouse when he asked the driver to pull away.

"Yes mother I'm fine, goodnight, love you too?" Blair said to her mother in the doorway of her room, as her mother was walking towards her which was at the end of the hall. Blair closed the door, finally she thought as she leaned against it. Her mother got home literally 10 minutes after she did, she thought she had an hour, no her mother wanted to surprise her are you surprised darling? Ugh, it's like she didn't even know how to treat her anymore! Blair walked over to her bed, and flopped down on it, she also was completely stuffed, after surprising her, she made her sit down with her and eat while they talked; it was pretty much forced conversation for Blair at first, but all she had to do was ask how was Paris, and if she had talked to daddy, and kept asking about her work, and Blair didn't really have to say much, but every time she stopped eating her mother gave her a look, and then Dorota would bring more food, sure it was good, but god she felt so full, and just fat.

She looked over to where her phone was lying by her, on her bed, she picked it up, it was late, but she really wanted to talk to him. She pressed a button and it started ringing, please be there, please. Chuck was reading a chapter that he was supposed to do for homework, he usually would have said yeah right, like I'm going to do that, but he had to prove his father wrong, he wouldn't mess this up, he couldn't, as Chuck turned the page, halfway through what needed to be read, his phone rang. He picked it up, wow she wasn't lying. "Waldorf" He answered, "I'm going to die!" She said into the phone Chuck could tell she wasn't serious as she was groaning while saying it. "Why?" he said as he chuckled. Blair rolled her eyes, "My mother made me eat dinner with her when she got home, and let me tell you Dorota was prepared all I can here now is '_eat Miss Blair good for Baby'" _Chuck laughed, she did a hell of an impression of Dorota. "but now I ate so much, that I feel like I'm going to explode." Blair finished, rubbing her bloating stomach. Chuck just smirked. "perhaps I can come over, and make you feel better" Chuck drawled out, "as much as I wish you could, I don't think my mother would appreciate having my boyfriend sleep over" Blair said playfully, Chuck tensed, fuck she said it again. "and now that she's watching me like a hawk, there is no way that we'd get away with it" Blair finished with a little laugh. Chuck said nothing.

It was quiet for a good 4 minutes, Blair was still waiting for him to respond. "Chuck?" Chuck was in his own little world, 5 million things, running through his head. "Chuck are you still there?" Blair said as she checked the phone, it looked like he was. "_Hello_?" "eh, yea?" Chuck said finally to Blair bringing him out of his thoughts. "what happened? Why weren't you answering" "Umm, I'm reading this chapter, for school, sorry" Blair smiled "Oh" "yea." Chuck said as he looked over to that exact book laying closed, next to him. "but look, I'm thinking tomorrow we meet up early for breakfast-" "want me to tell Serena" "No, I just want this, to be just the two of us-" "NO! Blair stop it" Blair was confused, but Chuck continued, "This, we, is not happening, we aren't together, so just stop" Blair's stomach dropped, "I thought-" "Well you thought wrong!" Blair felt tears coming, Chuck took a deep breath, "look Blair" he said calmer. "No, forget it, my mistake_, talk to you tomorrow_" Blair said trying not to cry as she said quickly, then hung up the phone.

"Wait Blair…" but all he heard was a dial tone. Great, he thought, he also could tell she was crying, just great, way to go Chuck, it's not like he didn't want her, he did, as long as he could remember he wanted her, but she was Nathaniel's, but he didn't want to hurt her, he knew by being in a relationship with her, she would get hurt somehow, and by trying not to hurt her, he hurt her. Chuck threw his phone down next to him, as he put his hands over his face, it was just inevitable, tomorrow before he picked her up, he would have to make a call to the florist, he messed up, and he now realized more than ever he wanted her. But right now he needed sleep, he knew he was going to need his energy for tomorrow, trying to make a waldorf forgive you was a bitch…

Blair threw her phone next to her on her bed, as she put her hands over her face and cried, how could she be so stupid, she should've known, god she was pregnant and the father of her baby didn't even want her, god how pathetic was she? Blair wiped away a tear as she put a hand over her stomach, and rubbed it, Blair bit her lip, as she remembered a few hours ago, when chuck caressed, kissed and talked to the bump, she began bawling as she remembered, what was she going to do? She needed to talk to someone, she picked up her phone, and wiped away tears, as she sniffed more away, she couldn't call Serena, scared that she would only say I told you so. So she only knew one other person who she needed, wanted to talk to now. She hit a number on her phone, and waited for it to dial, she finally heard it ringing, please pick up please pick up. "_Hello?"_ She heard him sounding tired.

"_Daddy…" _Blair said as she started tearing again…

Chuck was in the elevator up to Blair's penthouse, he had a bouquet of peonies in hand. He kept saying what he was going to say to himself, He wasn't going to ask her to be his girlfriend, not yet, the only way he knew this, was going to work, was baby steps, one day at a time. The door finally binged open. He walked out into the foyer, as he saw Dorota, coming down the stairs with a box, "Good Morning Dorota is Miss Blair ready for school?" Chuck said smirking to Dorota. "Oh, Mr. Chuck" Dorota said as she put the box on the table. "Why you here?" "To pick up Blair for school, why else?" Dorota looked around, Chuck was confused why she looked so nervous, sure he freaked out on Blair, but he was going to apologize, and everything would be okay. Right?

"Mr. Chuck…I thought you knew." "Knew what?" Dorota fidgeted as she kept glancing towards the box, next to him. Chuck finally had enough. "look Dorota, just tell me what's-" Chuck said as he opened the box, and looked inside, what the hell? "What-why are some of Blair's things in here?" Dorota fidgeted more, "Mr. Chuck, uh Miss Blair leave in rush last night." Chuck was confused. "Wait, what do you mean she left?" "She leave, in rush only taking purse, after talking to her papa" "talking to her papa? Oh no…" Dorota gave a knowing look. "She so upset, no one could convince her, she just_ left_." Chuck just looked like he was punched in the stomach, "Dorota please, where did she go?" "Her papa, made arrangements for helicopter, she leave for France last night" Chuck looked around, did he do this. And without another word he turned around and left in the elevator.

Dorota look remorse at his departing form. She then looked to the ground, and picked up the peonies that he left on the floor. And put them in a vase, they were beautiful, but there was a card, Dorota being curious, opened, she sighed, oh no, she thought as she read the card, she remembered Miss Blair saying something, about that basswhole, who didn't want her, but from this card, it was clear that Mr. Chuck did.

_Blair, I'm sorry about last night, I hope that one day we could be something, but I just don't want to ruin what we have, please try to understand –chuck_

**A.N. OKAY SO SORRY IM SOO LATE! But in my defense this is like 10 pages long on Microsoft word! lol and cliffhanger! Don't kill me, I had to have a time jump, and don't worry, it's not what you expect, I love you guys, and please don't kill me for having this so late, hope it's worth the wait, review! **

**Love lots!**

**Kelley.**


	19. Chapter 19

_Oh Dear_, Harold thought as opened his town car, where his driver picked up his daughter from the private jet. His daughter was curled in a ball, with a tear stained face. "Oh, Roman gets her purse." He told his partner, as he unbuckled his daughter's seat belt; Blair stayed sleeping as her father picked her up. He carried her up to the his and Roman's chateau with ease, promising himself, that he wouldn't let anyone hurt her, she told him about Chuck, he was having a baby he had responsibilities, he needed to realize that, and if and once he tried to contact Blair, he was going to let him know how he felt, he would make sure no one hurt his little girl, never again would they. Blair began to stir, as he opened the door to her room. _"…hm...Daddy?"_ Blair said stirring, as he sat her down on her bed. "_Shhh, it's alright Blair Bear_,_ go back to sleep_" Roman set down her purse, next to her bed, as he finished helping Harold, tuck her in. Blair snuggled into her pillow, as now her shoes were off, and so was her dress, leaving her in her slip and tights. The covers were being tucked over/into her body; Roman walked around the bed, towards the door, as Harold kissed his daughter goodnight. "_Sleep well, my Blair Bear, everything will be okay, no one will hurt you, I promise._" He whispered into his daughter's hair, as he kissed her forehead. He ran his fingers through his daughter's hair one last time, before he walked over to where his partner was. They both looked at her sleeping form before, they turned out the light, and quietly shut the door, and let the young expecting mother sleep.

_** 1 month and 18 days later…**_

Serena readjusted the boxes in her arms, as she walked off the elevator, into the new apartment. She took a look around; still empty, just like it was when she was first shown it, on Valentine's Day. Her mother, Eric, and she were brought here for a surprise; they all thought it was just going to be dinner, some family bonding. But before, they were brought here, don't get Serena wrong, it was beautiful, but when she was told that the "kids" had the upstairs, she was a little less excited, rooming on the same floor as CHUCK? Hell No. But after she was shown her room, farthest away from the "boys" she was okay about it, plus when she saw her closet/bathroom, Bart must of known, her love for sex and the city, cause it was like she walked into Carrie Bradshaw's closet, it was beautiful.

She took a deep breath as she began to walk up the stairs, man her boxes were heavy. She finally made it to the top of the stairs, and began to walk down the long hallway, her room, was the last door on the right, Eric's was the first, and Chuck's was the only bedroom door only on the left. Speaking of Chuck, Serena was a little confused as she walked by his door; His light was on, and she thought she was the only one here, she wanted to get a head start unpacking, she wanted to show her mother that she had changed, for **good**, she would try her best to move in her stuff all by herself, one jimmy choo at a time. She just had to get a head start, she had A LOT! of clothes!

She gently dropped the boxes by the door, and opened the slightly creaked door, "Hello?" Serena pursed her lips and raised her eyebrows as she walked in the room, to see a sleeping form on a bed. She walked closer and raised her eyebrows more, to what she saw on Chuck's chest. Oh wow. Serena thought, Chuck stirred when Serena roughly grabbed the book off his chest, were it was lying. "What the hell?" Chuck murmed. "Who knew Chuck Bass, would be reading this early, and such heavy reading?" Serena said a little too loudly for Chuck, "dismals Serena lower them, way too early" Chuck said roughly, rubbing his eyes. "Hmm, too early hmm, isn't it too early also for_, your pregnancy for the father to be?_" Chuck now practically fully awake, glared up to his sister to be. "Give it back" Serena held it back further as Chuck reached from the bed for it, "SERENA!" "Look who's talking to me_? To anyone_ I'm shocked, well except for Eric, he's the only one you talk to or should I say text." Chuck just glowered at her; she knew why he wasn't talking to her. Serena crossed her arms, as she still held onto the book, as she glowered back.

**Chuck slammed the door, and stormed through the Vanderwoodsen hotel apartment, Tucking the master card back into his pocket, storming to Serena's door; "SERENA!"He pounded against the door, and then opened it, storming into her room. Serena sat up, wiping at her eyes, and covering her ears wincing at him. "WHERE IS SHE!" chuck yelled to her, Serena looked up at him from her bed, he looked pissed, scratch that, he looked beyond pissed, "where's who?" Serena responded confused, Chuck slammed his hands down onto the bedspread and Serena thought Chuck's eyes would pop out of his head, and the vain on his head would pop too, "BLAIR!" Serena widen her eyes, oh. Her friend texted her where she was, she told in the text, not to call her, she wanted her just to know where she was, and that she was safe and with her dad, also she mentioned what happened with Chuck, he was MIA for awhile...Serena called her ignoring her protest wanting to talk to her, but just as Serena thought, her phone was off, and it went straight to voice mail. That had been 3 days ago, "she's in France at her dads-" "NO! She's not I went there!" "You went there?" Serena said confused. "YES!" Chuck said slamming his hand against her comforter again "I searched the entire! Estate! She's nowhere, NO ONE IS THERE; there's not even fucking staff there!" "Really?" Serena said more to herself then to Chuck, "yes! The only thing there was one of her shoes, which showed she was there" "why don't you try calling your P.I?" Serena said, now getting out of bed, "if I could why would I be here!" Serena bit her lip and nodded, she grabbed her cell that was on her table by her bed. She pressed the button that speed dialed Blair, it went straight to her voice mail. "Ugh, well she's not answering her cell." Chuck looked at her with annoyance, "Thank you for stating the obvious." Serena glanced at him, "Chuc.-" "she doesn't have it with her; it was in her room, at the chateau" Serena made an 'oh' "Well that's it then," Serena said. "What's what?" "She obviously doesn't want to be found..." "Yes and?" "And we should let her be, let her have her space, for awhile." Chuck just looked at Serena, "so that's it. We just let her have all the time in the world." Serena nodded, thinking he was agreeing with her. Chuck scoffed. "So say we give her time, what if when she does decided if ever for that matter, to come back, she doesn't have the baby, it's not all about her Serena, I want to be there-" "like you were for her that last time she talked to you." Serena interrupted. Chuck glared. He wouldn't do this, talk about his **_**feelings**_**, with Serena? Fuck no. "You don't know what the hell you're talking about" "Oh I don't so, Blair never texted me what happened, she was doing so well, handling everything so- and you just-," Serena took a deep breath "if she never comes back Chuck it's all on you." She said glaring at him. Chuck glared back. "Go to hell" was all Chuck spat at her after a moment of silent tension in her room. Serena watched as Chuck walked out of her room, Serena could tell that this was not going to be good, but she still held her head up high, until she heard the main door to the apartment slam. Serena pressed a button on her cell and heard it ring "**_**come on B**_**." **

_Present Day_

The tension in the room was becoming too much to handle, even for Chuck and Serena's standards, Serena huffed and rolled her eyes as she threw the book back to Chuck turning around on her heels and walking out the room. Chuck only broke his glare at his almost-step-sister when his and serena's phone rang. He looked over at his phone where it lied on his end table. As Serena got her's out of her back pocket. They both opened it. Serena glanced over at Chuck, as she opened up the text. _Oh Fuck _Serena thought as she immediately saw her best friend on Gossip Girl's blast.

** Morning upper east siders, do I have a treat for you, thanks to Gucigrl90, who was in Paris this week, spotted a certain B, leaving a town car, walking into an apartment building, wow B, we never thought we'd see you soon, you still have the bun in the oven I see, but the more important question is if that our dethroned Queen will be gracing us with her presences on the UES, and how a certain Daddy Bass will feel about this, come on kiddies the baby bump 2009 is back on, don't disappoint.**

**You know you love me**

**Xoxo GG.**

_CLIFFHANGER! Oh kay! Soo sorry I haven't updated since well FOREVER! Please review! This weekend I'm going to try to get at least 3 chapters posted and finished! Please don't be mad! It'll be worth it! Love you guys!_

_-Kel._


	20. power outage pt 1

Chuck stared at the photo once again in disbelief. Ever since, the first blast came out, the pictures of her have seemed never ending. Her and her bump, despite all the clothing, consisting of ruffles and loose shirts and skirts he and everyone else could see it now, she was almost 17 weeks pregnant now, the end of her forth month according to the book he was reading. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face as he closed his phone, she was gorgeous, she glowed, and he didn't know if it was the editing of the photos, but he would find out soon. He looked out at the scenery; the fields of the vineyard had sprinkled white dust on them, as it had just stopped snowing a little after he got off his jet.

Chuck took a deep breath as he saw the chateau approaching. She was alone, well not entirely their child still kept her company, He already knew about Harold's threat, to stay away, so he got the right away from Mike that Harold and his Partner went to the market, then to dinner, for some reason Blair was staying behind, Mike assumed that perhaps it was a date. Chuck squeezed the peonies in his hand, as his driver pulled in the circle driveway of the chateau.

Blair rested more into her pillows on her bed, in her room in the chateau. She was lying down on her bed resting after the dinner her father made her eat before he and Roman went for a Romantic night out, finally caving to a nagging Blair that they were always with her, she was fine, one night away from her would not kill. Her father hesitantly agreed, laughing at his daughter who was literally pushing him and his partner out the door. But honestly it wasn't about the couple at all, Blair just needed time to herself, t_o breath_, she even sent out the maids and staff for town for a few things, even paid for a dinner at a local diner. Ever since she got here and shortly after when they left for _Roman's family's annual winter vacation in Costa Rica_, she was never alone, her father always made sure that someone was with her, and it drove her crazy! She made a note to herself ever since they got back from their extended stay, to find a way to be alone and now she_ finally_ was.

She flipped the page of the book "what to expect when you're expecting" apparently it was the baby bible, or something, but so far she like it, and she had been reading it nonstop ever since she got it while in Paris, for her monthly check up two days ago. She finally got to chapter of where she currently was, the forth month, _the end of it_, Blair thought. The book had so much information, that she didn't know, she honestly felt bad, she ate whatever she liked and whatever she was craving while she was Costa Rica, it was mostly fruit but still she should of known better, taking her daily prenatal vitamin was NOT enough, she should be eating more! But Blair rested the book down on her chest and looked down, she already had a massive belly bump, the doctor in Paris though informed her that was because she was so tiny before becoming pregnant, and that any added weight especially with a baby, would be immediately visible, to Blair's dismay. And she was only 4 months and she looked like she was 6! And don't even get her started on her breast she was an almost B when she left NYC and now she was completely a full C and then some! Luckily though they weren't sagging, but from what she read, they were only going to get fuller, _gravity would have to take effect eventually_ she thought. Blair sighed and lifted up the book from her chest and continued reading about the 16th week, which she was almost done with, when she heard a noise coming from downstairs.

Chuck stepped up to the door after his driver let him out and gave him his one luggage bag. Chuck took a deep breath as he turned the door knob surprised that it was open, then hastily opened it and went inside trying to quickly close it, quietly, but seeing as the snow was just starting to fall again, and the wind was picking up to a dangerous speed, the wind caught a hold of the door, slamming it shut. Chuck silently cursed, and then he heard it.

Blair sat up; "hello?" she said more to herself and her empty bedroom. "Daddy?" she yelled enough that it would've carried through her open door, down the stairs to the foyer.

Something in Chuck lifted after hearing her voice, it had been way to long, he didn't know why, but something happened when they slept together on Christmas, It was more than the butterflies that he had always when he was with her, maybe it was just the fact that she's pregnant with his child, he honestly didn't know, but it was the most wonderful and scariest feeling Charles Barthomew Bass had ever felt.

Chuck didn't know why but he knew it was better, if she came to him. Charles then took a deep breath and dropped his only suitcase on the foyer. Blair gasped. And swung her legs over her bed, to her slippers. Chuck waited a good minute to see if she would come see what the noise was. He rolled his eyes and took another breath, and looked down to see his snow covered shoes. _Well have to get the snow off somehow_…Chuck thought, Blair sat there stunned and wished for what the noise was to go away, Blair relaxed when there wasn't another noise for sec, maybe it was just her imagination, the prenatal vitamin's getting to her, or her hormones, Blair gasped, when she heard stomping, oh my god, Blair jumped up from sitting on her bed, best to ability, and looked around her room, for something to protect herself with. She spotted an umbrella by her desk, she walked over to it, and grabbed it, putting it up, walking towards her door. "I know you're here, and I don't know who you are, but I you are going to be so sorry, for breaking into my house!" Blair yelled out her door, trying not to have a shaking voice, this is it she thought she was pregnant so she couldn't run fast, this is how she was going to die, pregnant, in an empty house, from a robber, how cliché.

Chuck rolled his eyes and tried to stop himself from laughing; Blair licked her lips, and stepped out of her door into the hallway. Chuck stopped stomping and waited, it wouldn't be long, "Hello?" Blair said as she walked towards her staircase, cautiously. Chuck bit his lip as he hastily went into the next room, not wanting to be seen as she came down. Blair gasped her umbrella tightly as she began to walk down the winding staircase. "Hello?" Blair stepped off the last step and cautiously looked around. When she looked over her shoulder, she breathed a sigh of relief, "hello Waldorf" Blair turned around and screamed, and began beating the man standing right next to her. "Ah, ah, what the hell stop?" Blair gasped as she saw who she was beating. "Chuck?" Chuck grabbed his shoulder that was now hurting from Blair hitting it. "Fuck Waldorf" Blair gapped on as she starred at him, "You-you BASSTARD!" Blair yelled as she began hitting him again with her umbrella. "AH! Wal-Bla- STOP!" Chuck said as Blair kept hitting him. Chuck grabbed a hold of the umbrella and threw it to the floor, "I swear you could kill someone, with your swing" Chuck said holding his arm and shoulder, where Blair was hitting at. "That was the point." She said with a glare. Chuck looked down at her, and smirked, he missed this, despite her almost beating his left arm and shoulder to death, he still missed this. Blair caught the small smirk and almost smirked back, that was always the best thing about them, somehow they could spot each other across the room, and just one look and they would already have a plan of social destruction to whomever crossed with one of them.

Blair slightly shook her head "_what the hell_ are you doing here?" She said crossing her arms over her growing chest, blocking his view. Chuck looked down at her unfazed, "I think that's the question I should be asking you" Blair sent daggers up to him; did he really, honestly just ask that? She scoffed, "You can see your way out" She said turning around from him, doing her best not to waddle in front of him, even though that was the easiest way to walk. Chuck opened his mouth to retort something, when all of the lights that where on in the house flickered, then they both heard the power surge off. Blair slowly turned around to face him, despite being only a few feet away she could only see the outline of his body, this is just fucking great. Blair thought as she starred into the darkness of the house.

A.N. Sorry sorry soo freaking sorry senior year is a lot! Harder than expected but I know it's sort of short, but I got it out. This is part 1 of power outage. They're will be another one, maybe 3 I'm not sure, but with Christmas break coming up, and the semester FINALLY ends, I'll be writing a lot more! Please be forgiving! Lol and review! Love you lots! –Kelle_belle.


	21. Power Outage part 2

_She scoffed, "You can see your way out" She said turning around from him, doing her best not to waddle in front of him, even though that was the easiest way to walk. Chuck opened his mouth to retort something, when all of the lights that where on in the house flickered, then they both heard the power surge off. Blair slowly turned around to face him, despite being only a few feet away she could only see the outline of his body, this is just fucking great. Blair thought as she starred into the darkness of the house._

Chuck starred at the tiny figure in front of him. This was either I sign from god, which meant it would be a good thing, or this was the cruel bitch that is called life, which meant all that would come out of this is more bullshit. Chuck opted with option 2. He could here Blair's heavy breathing, and instantly knew she was panicking.

Blair looked around searching for anything, it was pitch black, and one thing about Blair that not many people if _any_ knew about, is that she was petrified of the dark. Blair scanned the room once more, in hope to see anything, and if she could make out a source that would produce some sort of light. Blair scanned one more time, then gave up, starting to walk towards the staircase, where her cell was, when Chuck who suddenly was directly in front of her, stopped her.

Chuck looked down at where his were, they were now close enough to see each other, it was still dark but Chuck met Blair's dark brown ones and they both knew. They felt it. Blair looked down at her stomach, where his hands, were, it hadn't done that before… Blair opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came out. Chuck grazed the spot, as he licked his lips, "has it-" "no." Blair responded shortly. It, it, the baby, it moved.

Blair looked up at Chuck to see his eyes were directed down at the spot where it kicked. He then looked to her, Blair felt it again. She knew he did too, the baby, their baby was kicking, moving for the first time. And they both felt it. Blair then realized that she was getting a little too comfortable with his hands rubbing her stomach and knew she had to do something, she was still pissed, she was, she just had to remember what he did, both feeling the baby kicked be damned, she was still mad, furious even, _at least she told herself that._

Blair hastily moved away from Chuck, and around him, trying to find the banister to the stairs, from then she could easily find her way, through the still unfamiliar house to her, but half way around him, he grabbed her arm, "what are you doing?" "Upstairs to get my cell phone, let go of me" Chuck still holding on to her arm, slowly moved around her, and led her to the staircase "No way are you going to try to find your way through this house and fall and get hurt" Chuck said making her sit down, on the very bottom stair of the winding staircase. Blair huffed as she sat down, and as chuck took out his own blackberry and use the light glaring from it, to direct his way up the stairs to her room, it somehow didn't shock her that he knew where it was.

When he came back down not even 5 minutes after that, Blair was starting to panic, yes she was Blair Waldorf, and yes now she regretfully knew that the basstard was with her in the house, and she wasn't alone, but she was still afraid of the dark, did Bass really expect her just to sit there? Just when she thought her heart was going to burst out of her chest from beating so fast, from the anxiety, she heard him.

"Why am I not surprised that your room is fully stocked with candles, and fireplace that works without the necessity of power" Chuck looked down at her directing his cell phone light at her. Blair looked up at him "this is still a waldorf estate bass" she said pointedly at him standing up walking past him making her way up the stairs. Chuck just smirked as he directed his cell phone light at her as he followed her up to her now somewhat lit room.

Blair made her way to her room, trying her best not to waddle, but her bump was getting the best of her. She took a deep breath as she turned into the doorway of her room, a little relaxed by the candle's light and the fireplace's glow lighting up her room. The room now smelled like vanilla and firewood, it was heavenly, Blair thought as she slipped off her slippers sitting down on her bed. Chuck watched her putting his blackberry into his pocket. Blair adjusted herself against the pillows and fixed her dress so it would lie nicely against her red tights. Chuck looked at her as she did this, it was memorizing, the way her belly would show more as she moved, or slightly moved over, and her _breast_. Is it possible for them to look that good? So full just waiting to be touched?

Blair reached over to her book that she was reading before chuck interrupted her. She placed it on her belly, as she opened it to where she left off. Thus making the neckline dip lower. Chuck eyes widened, really how could they be like that, when it was only a month or so since he.. Chuck's thoughts were interrupted as Blair realized he was staring at her.

Blair noticed the neckline was low, and fixed it, as she had many times before, adjusting to her new clothes sizes. Blair though noticed he was staring at her, she glared at him. "Bass." Hoping he would look away getting the picture. But he just continued staring. What was he even staring at? Chuck looked up into her eyes "Not much" Blair glared at him more realizing she said what she thinking out loud. She was about to retort something, when she noticed 'it' Blair tried to stifle a laugh "it isn't _not much_ according to that" Blair said knowingly looking at Chuck eyes then noticeably down south.

Chuck eyes moved together confused to why she would smirking, he just said she was nothing, only because he needed to cover up why he was indeed staring at her… Chuck then looked down and saw what she was laughing at. _Damn it_. Chuck stepped back out of the room, to get out of her vision. Now it chooses to start participating! The past month while Blair was away, he figured he didn't have a chance anymore, and he was Chuck Bass, but right when he got the girls to his room, well let's just say Chuckie junior wasn't up and going for the party. He kicked the girls out, _all 4 of them_, nothing was working, nothing, not until he cursed Blair for this, she had something on him, that he couldn't just shake off, then junior was ready, damn Blair Waldorf.

Blair noted that it took Chuck a good 5 minutes to calm down, before he sauntered with his eyes avoiding hers, as she smirked at him, with a knowing look, she still had it. Chuck looked at her scowling, then something appeared to him, two can play this game waldorf.

Blair looked at Chuck with Confusion as he made his way over to her. "What are you-" Blair gasped as Chuck forcedly opened her legs pressing his hand against her heat. Blair stared shockingly at him. "Just as I thought" Chuck said huskily pressing more. Blair fought against him, no, he needs to stop this right now, ever since he walked in and they both felt the baby kick, she had been more than ready, hell she always was, but that, this didn't mean anything, just baby hormones. "Chuck!" She yelled at him fighting to pull his hand away, it felt incredible, finally getting relief from it, but it was chuck, and this would not happen. "Your want waldorf, I can feel it through your tights and if we were to remove these tights , you'd be more than ready" Chuck said in the same husky tone. "Chuck!" Blair yelled as he ripped her tights , right where it was needed. "You ripped my tights!" she said fighting her best against him, but he had his other hand which wasn't touching her, holding her legs apart.

"Well you ripped my heart!" Chuck said at her, not thinking, which stilled her movements all together. But Chuck didn't stop. He grabbed her neck and entered his finger into her at the same time, smashing his lips against hers. Blair fought against his for a good 2.1 seconds but then it just felt too good. She's been so mad at him, that it finally felt good to not pretend she was fine anymore, she was livid at him! What he did, what he said to her she wanted to kill him! Had she been used just for sex the whole time? They were having a child together for god sakes, she felt pathetic and it was why she ran away, but now she was putting everything she felt into it as she gripped the hair on the back of his neck roughly. Before chuck knew it Blair was helping him take off their clothes.

Chuck threw a tights/ thong combo onto the floor before making his way back to her breast. God, they were heaven, Chuck always did like Blair's small, pert, perfectly-fit-in-his-hands breast, but now, it was like they're wasn't enough to go around! To say he loved it was an understatement. Blair threw her head back, god this is just what she needed, it was torture watching couples make out on the beaches, _some did more_, when she was this horny all the time. Blair looked down at Chuck now shirtless and pant- less. She reached down to his boxers and slid them down, Chuck figuring out what she wanted, ripped away from her bare breasts, kicking them to the floor, next to her bra and navy blue satin dress. Blair rolled them over as she brought his head back up to hers, straddling him. Blair sat up bring him up with her Chuck and Blair both adjusted to where he was right there at her center, They both looked into each other's eyes looking for confirmation. Blair blinked and Chuck nodded before entering her. Blair's eyes rolled back into her head as she cried a silent cry as she bit into his shoulder. God she missed this.

**Pregnancy Book long forgotten.**

Blair laid there catching her breath it had to be at least 5 rounds later. Chuck lied against her pillows catching his breath also, rubbing his fingers through her hair which was sprawled all over his chest. Blair licked her lips, as she moved her body away from his despite what just, well 2 hours ago, happened it didn't change anything, Blair rolled over so her back was to him. Chuck watched as she moved away, he closed his eyes they still needed, _regretfully_, to talk. Why could sex just make up for everything….

A.N. MUCH MORE TO COME. Press the review button, come on you know you want too! Hope everyone had a happy holiday! Love much, K.


	22. Power Outage part 3

**Okay soo soo so sorry that this is late, I just got a laptop and I LOVE it! It's so pretty and I'm obsessed! So I can start writing again since I can do it in the privacy in my own room, and not downstairs in the living room where everyone is 24/7! So we continue off where after chuck and Blair hot sexy time session and Blair is trying to act like nothing has changed and chuck well chuck just wished sex fixed everything, without the talking involved! Lol without further ado. **

**Power outage part 3!**

Blair laid there trying not think or feel his warmth, that was radiating from his form right next to her, she closed her eyes tighter hoping sleep would come to her soon, _he's not here, not here, Charles barthomew bass is not here, _no such luck, she tried not to move knowing he would know that she was awake and clearly not sleeping, liked she knew he would.

It had been at least 10 minutes since she slid off his member and his body to the other side of her queen sized bed, and her room at her father's chateau. Chuck continued staring at the ceiling wear an antique chandelier _one of a kind without a doubt_ was hanging. He looked over and noticed her breathing pattern had not changed, he knew she was thinking what he was, what the hell just happened, happened at least 8 times? He knew how it happened but he also knew it didn't change anything, or did it? Blair being pregnant meant her mood and mind set changed all the time, for all he knew she could turn to him in a second and curl up to him saying she's happy he's here! Chuck glanced over at her figure tucked under the sheets, she was shivering.

Blair breathed out and brought her hands to the top of her sheets next to her chest trying to gather some heat, it was freezing in here, 10 minutes ago she was covered in sweat head to toe, they both were but now it cooled and she was absolutely frigid!

Chuck looked over at the fireplace the fire was almost out, and the room had chilled drastically, even his nipples were hard feeling the cold air in the room. Chuck glanced at Blair before he slipped out of bed, reaching down and slipping on his boxers.

Blair brought her head down to her hands breathing on them, damn it, why did the power have to go out? Blair was brought out of her thoughts when she felt the bed move then the warmth that was providing some relief to her back was gone, she glanced over her shoulder and saw chuck pulling on his boxers facing the fireplace, she watched as he walked over to it, and knelt down next to it, he scratched his head and then reached over to the bucket filled with wood next to her fireplace, he took a couple and put some in the fireplace dome. She watched as he poked around the wood with the poker and then instantly a glow of warmth was washed over her, as the fire resurfaced and filled her room with its light and heat.

Chuck rubbed his hands together gladly feeling the heat again, he glanced over his right shoulder to see Blair looking down at him, her body glowing from the fire's light. Chuck looked back at the fire,  
_"better"_ he barely said but since the only sound in the room was the howling wind outside and the crackle of the wood in the fireplace Blair heard it loud and clear.

Blair looked down and nodded, she couldn't stand to look at his maturing back muscles anymore, he was so handsome and alluring but he was just such an ass sometimes, and she couldn't handle that, they couldn't handle that, even if it was her baby's father, she couldn't be with him like that, he didn't even want to so it didn't even matter.

Chuck starred back, not hearing a response from Blair and saw her staring down her eyes looking like they were a million miles away, chuck stood up and slowly walked back to the bed just staring at her, her lips he was currently focused on, they were honestly the first reason he fell for her, in the 1st grade he met Blair waldorf, his father taking him out of the previous public school his first nanny thought would be appropriate for him, he stayed a year there but Bart fired her, and brought him to st. Johnston academy for primary academics, in his old school he was the only one that wore suits and he got picked on a lot for it, which is why he kept to himself leaning against the fence of the school yard scowling watching the other 5 year olds play for Chuck he always felt he was much to mature for that kind of play and plus his father always looked at him badly when he had grass stains on his one of his many Armani suits, that was costumed made for him. So Chuck was very relieved you could say, when the new school he was going to provided a uniform it was maroon jacket, white button down with dark dark brown maroon with a matching maroon tie with white strips on it. He walked into school courtyard and smirked seeing the boys that he assumed that were in his class wearing the exact same thing. His nanny was too busy and being way to boring for Charlie's liking, as she liked to call him, he was already tired of it, and she would be gone before he laid his head on his pillow that night after talking to his father. Chuck looked over to the jungle gym, were he saw some little girls play they were wearing the same thing as him, but with bowties instead of ties and skirts instead of pants and with stockings and tights; that's when he saw her, he remembered it like yesterday. She was sitting on the very top step of the main way to get onto the jungle gym, blocking everyone's way, eating yogurt. His eyes narrowed, who did she think she was, but he noticed how no one was trying to move her trying to go around her, they simply just went the many other more difficult for 6 year olds way. He made his way over to her, someone clearly needed to put this girl in her place, she was acting like some princess who ruled the playground and if anyone ruled the playground it was chuck! He now stood directly in front of her, he remember how Blair looked at him like he was some gum that was on her shoe, she finished licking the rest of her yogurt off her plastic white spoon. "May I help you" Chuck opened his mouth to reply but was cut off  
"hold that thought, Hazel!" Blair yelled over to a short little red head that was a couple feet away standing next to the swings waiting her turn, he saw how this girl rushed over like it was life or death and her face looked like she saw a scary monster! "Yes, B?" the girl said almost out of breath rushing to Blair as fast as her little feet could. "I'm done, do with it, if you will" Blair said holding out her napkin, little cup of yogurt, and spoon. "Of course, Blair" Blair smirked, as the little girl started to walk away to the trashcan on the other side of the courtyard "Oh, and Hazel don't play in the sand its unlady like" Blair said as the young red head turned around she looked down at her shoes and saw how it was starting to scuff and how her stocks where dusted with sand she nodded then continued her way to her destination. Blair looked at her retreating form and smirked even wider, Chuck looked at them/her memorized as she fixed her headband. She finally looked back at chuck. "Yes?" Chuck smirked "nothing my queen" Blair just looked in awe as she watched his retreating form. From that day on 3 things changed for Charles Bass, he absolutely loved Blair Waldorfs lips,_ they were a perfect red, bow shaped and she smirked like he did, he was in awe!_, he now had some sort of admiration for headbands, and he was Blair Waldorfs humble servant whenever she needed it.

Chuck was brought out of the memory when his thighs hit her bed. Blair was still looking down and was now in the middle of the bed, Chuck licked his lips as his eyes wandered over her figure the sheet was now slipping off of her chest exposing the top of her breasts, chucks mouth was watering, they really did get bigger, but he wasn't complaining.

Blair looked up, chuck was literally right there practically salivating over her breast. Blair rolled her eyes and pulled the sheet back up to her chin. And scooted over, back to her side. Chuck lifted up her sheets and slipped in, reaching down at the bottom of her bed wear the main comforter was, he pulled it up covering her body not looking at her. They both now just lying there both on their backs staring up at her ceiling, both listening to the crackling and the wind. Blair glanced over at chuck why did he have to be so damn handsome.

Chuck glanced over at her and instantly their eyes met. And neither wanted to look away. "We need to talk" chuck mumbled, barely getting it out. "I know" Blair said looking down. Chuck then took her hand that was lying dangerously close to his. Blair laced them together, still they had it, the little spark and jolt of electricity that ran through them both just at the touch of finger tips, literally. "I'm sorry" Chuck started looking at their hands. Blair looked away, shaking her head, feeling tears in her eyes remembering that night a little too well. "Why did you say, what you said chuck" Chuck shrugged "SHRUGGING IS NOT AN ANSWER CHUCK!" Chuck was stunned as she looked at him her eyes bulging out of her head, red with tears in them he saw one tear escape running down her porcelain cheek. He reached up to wip it away but she swatted his hand away "DON'T. TELL ME WHY!" Blair was beyond pissed it was like all the anger she had towards him was finally coming out and it felt good.

Chuck brought both of his hands to his face, why couldn't he just say it! Ugh, "Blair, that night you just caught me off guard…" "CAUGHT YOU OFF GUARD! YOU WERE AN ASS CHUCK THE DEFINTION OF IT!"  
"I'm sorry…" was all chuck could get out. "You're sorry….he heh heh, THAT'S ALL YOU FUCKING HAVE TO SAY! My god chuck…" Blair licked her lips as she continued "well chuck all I have Is one more question for you and after that we'll be done with this, is this just sex to you, is that what it's ever been, was it all an act, the butterfly talk on my birthday? Was all of this just a lie?" Blair said not looking at him, her knees pressed up to her chest, tears running down her face.

"No" was all Chuck said. He knew Blair would want/need more but he felt proud of himself, getting that simple syllable took a lot for chuck. He was finally admitting that he had real feelings and it scared the shit out of him.

Blair was taken back; "no?" no….what the hell was it then? Chuck took a deep breath "I…." breathe chuck god "I didn't want…." Fuck! He felt like he was going to pass out, thank god he was in a bed. "Didn't want what!" Blair said annoyed of his stalling. "**I DIDN'T WANT TO LOSE WHATEVER THE FUCK THIS IS BLAIR OKAY!**" Chuck said yelling looking straight into her eyes. Blair was taken back. They were both breathing heavy neither one looking away "I lied I have one more question, what is this? What are we?" "What do you want it to be?" Blair smiled a little smile; "you can't answer the question with another question bass" Chuck looked down, shit, fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck… he knew he knew exactly what he wanted but, he couldn't just say it could he. "I don't know." Blair opened up her mouth more than likely to yell "but I know I don't want to lose you" chuck finished. Blair was breathless, chuck's never talked like that to anyone, "_**I can't lose you blair**_." He said now looking at her, Blair was speechless and was in awe no one, _no one has ever spoken of her like that_, he felt tears in his eyes, closed his eyes hoping she wouldn't see. Blair instantly then grabbed his face pulling her to him, locking their lips together, chuck kissed back blair and noted it wasn't like any of their kisses that they have shared, it was soft, slow and sweet, nothing he had ever experienced, and that _was saying a lot for chuck_. Blair pulled back and wiped the tear that was making its way down Chuck's cheek. And kissed him again, and again, and again, she's never not once seen a man like this, in her 17 years have she never seen a man cry except you know in movies and things but in real life, it was heartbreaking but amazing at the same time. She really did love him, even if she didn't know it, she did, and he loved her, loved all of her, and they both loved their child, that was currently kicking its little feet off between it's parents embrace.

**A.N. Okay! I have to say I like this one a lot the next chapter will be the last of the power outage and you will meet Harold and roman again! So please, please review and if you want the uniforms are on my page and the playground. **


	23. Chapter 23

A.N. Hey guys I know it's been a really long time, like a really long time, but I've just had ALOT of family stuff going on, some stress worthy and some not, but I am proud to say that I am going to be an aunt for the first time! my sister, Blair is pregnant, I know FREAKY! (our old teacher from our HS, who is OBSESSED with GG, was like "now there's 2 Blair's pregnant!" haha I love her!) but yes that's exciting, and I'm also going to be his godmother! yes! it's a boy! Michael Ryan Soto, after Blair and I's late little brother Michael and Blair's boyfriend's brother, Ryan who is 1 of 2 godfathers to Michael! well enough about me and what I have been doing I hope you all had a veryyyy merry Christmas, I know I did, Santa brought me a wireless keyboard for my ipad 2 so this is actually why I'm writing again, ( I HATE typing on a tap pad, it's just ughhh! I like the clicking! ) okay enough talking, here it is! enjoy! :) He couldn't believe it, he just couldn't believe it, Chuck laid there stroking a sleeping Blair's head, her luxurious curls entangled with his chest hair, he watched her with a small smile on his face while she breathed in out as her fingers on her left hand tangled themselves in his chest hair. While Blair could say all she want how she hated "unnecessary hair", Chuck was definitely the exception, their first time, in the back of his limo that was the first thing the she instantly latched onto, Chuck smirked thinking about it, he teased her about it occasionally during their month together, she would blush and cuddle more into him or continue kissing him, depending on what they were doing. A sudden ray of light hitting him in the face, is what brought chuck out of the memory. He looked down back at his brunette beauty to see if it fazed her any, she just crinkled her nose and fell back into oblivion, he wished he could see outside, but he knew if he moved she would wake up, and he thought she looked too peaceful for that, she hasn't looked like that in a long, time he thought to himself. He kissed the top of her head once more before closing his eyes and falling back to sleep with a satisfied smirk on his face, he finally had his girl, they obviously needed to talk about it more, but chuck now, chuck was a very happy young man.

****************************savechuckandblair savechuckandblair **************************

Roman looked at his partner in despair, Harold was going absolutely crazy for the past 10 hours, they had gotten snowed in at the resturaunt and had to stay at the Inn attached to it. Harold didn't want any room to stay in though he just wanted to get home to his pregnant very alone daughter, Blair didn't know how to start a fire, or do any of that stuff, he tried to assure his fiancé that Blair was a strong girl she would figure it out and take care of herself and her baby, she would be fine. After hour 5, Roman finally got that through Harold. But as soon as the roads were cleared, Harold wanted 1st car available to take him to his house, it was 7am, and he was ready to get home to his daughter.

Roman looked down at their legs and saw Harold was shaking, "Mon chéri, elle ira bien." Harold looked at Roman with a smile, "Je sais" He hoped at least she would be fine.

She was in such a good place, she was in awe, she never wanted to leave this dream, she was Audrey (of course) but instead of her usual leading man (Nate) it was different, but the best different possible. Chuck was such a better leading man anyway; he had the old Hollywood looks, whilst Nate was more modern pretty boy.

Except this time it was different, we weren't in tiffany's but on a balcony looking over the city, we were Blair and chuck except for I was dressed like Audrey in her famous LBD and I had her infamous "pineapple 'do" and the tiara, but something was different I looked down and a realized I was pregnant I smiled big, I was happy about it in my dream, really happy, the happiest I ever felt.

suddenly I feel someone come up behind me, for some reason I knew who it was it was chuck well "Paul" he was dressed in an all gray suit,. But instead of a white button-down it was chuck's signature purple, button-down, and instead of Paul's skinny tie's chuck was wearing a black bow-tie.

He laced his hand in mine as we hold our baby, he leans down to kiss my exposed neck, I feel him smile against it as we both feel our baby kick our hands. He kisses all the way to my ear then leans against it as he whispers "I love you"; I pull back

"So what?"

"So what? So plenty! I love you! & you belong to me!"

I pulled back even more dropping our hands "No people don't belong to people" I say as move to go back inside, "Of course they do" chuck says grabbing my arm.

"I'm not going to let anyone put me in a cage" I say trying to make him understand, he just then gently grabs my face into his hands "I don't want to put you in a cage, Blair. I want to love you" he says looking straight into her chocolate brown eyes "I'm going to love you, whether you like it or not, and I'm going to do so, because I know you love me too, we are going to be parents in a couple months, and again whether we or anyone likes it that is our kingdom" He says motioning over to the beautiful city below us. "You are the queen and I am your king, and this" He says as he takes one of his and my hands and brings it down to our baby "this, is our princess or prince of our kingdom" I tearfully smile back at him he's right, this time I take my hands to cup his face, "your right, about everything" I tearfully laugh "I love you too" Chuck smiles the biggest smile I've ever seen on him. We kiss then, the beautiful, epic, romantic, movie kisses, it wonderful were laughing and giggling everything is wonderful, that is until we here a slam, and my name being called...

Blair was smiling when she woke up, the smile soon faded once she realized why she was indeed being woken up from...

****************************savechuckandblair savechuckandblair **************************

As the car pulled up Harold anxiously looked at the house in front of him, Roman barely said a word before Harold jumped out of the car as it came to a stop. He had to get to Blair, he needed to. He called Blair's name as he opened the front door, he was mid-sentence when he saw luggage sitting in the foyer. What the hell? What was luggage doing there, he looked more closely until he saw what made him slam the front door and hollered Blair's name, running up the stairs to her room.

Roman just opened the front door and looked at Harold in alarm, but then as he looked down and saw the luggage but more importantly the tag with "CB" starring back at him. "Harold!" he yelled as he raced up the stairs after him.

Harold slammed the door to his daughter's room.

"BLAIR!"

Blair shot up from where she was laying on chuck's chest. "Dad" Blair said in confusion.

Harold looked at Blair with such outrage, but more towards her state of undress and who Blair was on more than anything.

Chuck woke up in alarm like Blair had but moved to cover up Blair's exposed chest, with the sheets. It seemed like everything after that happened in a blur to Blair, one minute chuck was literally under her, then the next he was being thrown from her bed onto her floor, by her father.

Blair got out of bed in haste grabbing her robe and putting it on.

"Daddy STOP!" said getting in front of chuck, stopping her father from doing any more damage.

"How can you be protecting him, let him back in your bed after what he did to you" Harold yelled in to Blair's face, as Roman came running in.

""HAROLD! STOP!" roman yelled to his partner,

"No! Blair I didn't raise you to be like this!" Harold yelled again,

"dad-"

"Harold please stop-"

"no! I want him out now!"

"It was just a misunderstanding please daddy!" Blair said to her very livid father.

Chuck just stayed froze, he knew Harold was mad at him, but he didn't know this mad, the man was usually happy and easy going, this was totally unexpected.

"Misunderstanding? Misunder- Blair! You honestly believe the lies that come out of that-"

"why? We all believed yours!" Blair said into her father's face.

Her father relented back, shocked, he couldn't believe she would bring that up, but Blair was far from finished.

"I stayed there on the phone with you listening and believing ever single FUCKING lie you told me! I wanted to believe them, a big part of me knew, knew your secret, the secret you and mom have been whispering about for years!" tears were endlessly rolling down Blair's cheeks now.

Chuck starred at her like everyone else in the room shocked, as he tightened the sheet around his waist.

"You could have told me, but everyone around me knew including chuck!" Blair said spinning her head back at chuck then back to her father.

Harold starred at the boy, he knew? Before Blair?

"But don't worry daddy! He kept it a secret, just like everyone else!" Harold closed his eyes, "Blair bear-"

"NO! The worst part is that I didn't find out from you, I found out by overhearing a phone call with mom and grandma! I felt so much confusion and hurt, I thought no, this can't be real, my father is being the wonderful lawyer he is in Europe, not fucking his boyfriend!" Blair yelled then stormed her way to her bedroom door, but she stopped halfway and spun around to face her father who just stood there.

Blair sniffled "you know dad, I would have understood, maybe wouldn't be this angry if you would have told me...and don't think this is about how you treated chuck, though that was extremely disrespectful and just wrong, because he has been there for me way more than anyone in my life has and he didn't deserve that, this is about how I feel, hell how I've always felt, I just didn't want to tell you how I felt because I was afraid I would lose you, but now I really don't care..." she said with one last look and left the room.

They all heard her run down the stairs, chuck thanked his lucky stars that he didn't hear the door slam; she was still in the house somewhere, though because of its size, she could really be by herself all day, if she wanted.

"mon Cheri-" roman started touching his partners shoulder, Harold just instantly left the room then.

Roman sighed then looked at chuck, "he'll be sorry about that, he says she's just like her mother, but I see A lot of her father in her both stubborn like a mule and can be angry like a hornet..." he said in his heavy French accent.

Chuck just stared down. "you're welcome to stay in my eyes and Harold will see that soon, but you will have to wear some sort of wardrobe and I'm not talking about a sheet, not that I would mind, but I think Harold would... he said jokingly softly smiling at chuck then leaving Blair's room to chuck all himself.

****************************savechuckandblair savechuckandblair **************************

Chuck was now fully dressed as he made his way down the stairs, he saw his luggage tipped over, Harold probably kicked it, chuck was surprised he didn't throw it out into the snow. He picked it up then with a sigh and brought it up to Blair's room, thinking it might be better if it wasn't so obvious chuck was staying here, when Harold went through this main hall/entry way.

Coming back down stairs he went in search of Blair, when he went upstairs he saw her phone, so he couldn't call her to find out, and finding her could take some time, the ancient chateau was large enough that if Blair wanted she could be alone for at least a whole day if she pleased.

He took caution going through each room, and opening doors not wanting to accidentally running into Harold again, setting him off, and he only called Blair's name when he was absolutely sure he was alone.

He was going to check, the east wing of the house next when he came across a noise "what" it was clear that this part of the wing was still getting worked on, not like the main one where Blair's bedroom was, the noise sounded like it was coming from inside the wall, chuck looked at the wall, then lightly let his hand run along the ancient like carvings, it creaked open,

"what the?"

he thought as he opened the "wall-door" more to reveal a set of dusty wooden staircase. Chuck looked up and could see a crack of light coming from the very top of the stairs.

He looked behind him, and then looked back up the stairs when he heard the distinct tune of "moon river".

"Blair" chuck's mind played out as found himself climbing up the stairs.

Blair sniffled as she ran her small fingers over the keys, as they played the familiar tune. She honestly couldn't believe her father, who was that man, he charged into her room like he was some sort of animal. Sure she might have said some words to make it seem like chuck was the worst possible choice she made in her life ever, but she was angry, and she was Blair Waldorf.

She continued playing, when she thought she heard something, someone watching her. Chuck slightly opened the door, only for it to creek loudly, Blair her head spun towards the door.

"took you long enough." she said with little voice.

Chuck sauntered into the room, he looked around, "it's not like you gave me any clues..." he said to her thinking, 'why the hell would Blair be her

"this was used for the old war days." she said to chuck, who was looking around the room in confusion.

"huh" said turning, to Blair

"it was used to hide food, you know food storage? So that the soldiers couldn't take it..." she said scooting over in the tiny, piano bench as chuck set down beside her.

"they used to also hide people up here"

"people?"

"so that they couldn't find them, they sometimes used to hide the men and young boys up here so that they wouldn't be forced into the military" Blair explained to chuck

"why and how do you know that?" chuck said completely confused

"I was bored the first few days here, so I looked up the places' history and plus I wanted to get my mind off of things..." she said looking down, wanting to forget how she felt those weeks away from him.

Chuck leaned down and kissed her shoulder. "I'm sorry; again, I shouldn't have-"

"no you shouldn't but, let's try to move past it, we have bigger things to worry about." she said interrupting him "okay?" she said reaching up caressing chucks head.

Chuck lifted his head up from Blair's shoulder "okay." he said giving Blair a quick kiss. Blair smiled a small smile.

"also, an interesting thing I found out, while exploring the library is that, this place was the first, that they know of, to be soundproof, well the most soundproof you can get in the 1800s." she explained to him.

"is that why the piano, is here?" Blair nodded her head.

"the last heirs step mother hated music, so she banned everything musicals, but the heir's late father was a composer so he honored his father's life by playing piano. But when she banned it, he knew he had to do something, so he and the servants planned it out, one day when she traveled to town, they cleared out this room, and made it so all of the instruments were brought here, when the step mother came back she was pleased to find every useless machine gone, little did she know when she went to bed, the heir would with a few of the servants go up here, and play his father's favorites, until one day a servant who was loyal to the step mother, betrayed the heir and told her, she dragged him out to the front of the house, tied him up, then made him watch as she burned all the instruments, after that she whipped him, over and over again, until he literally died. The servants that night killed her in her sleep, overcome with sadness and anger. It wasn't until 3 months later that they found the piano, they found it odd that it was the piano that the heir and his father would play together, the very piano where the heir was taught piano, they all thought it was burned with the rest, but somehow this was left untouched, so that night when they left for their new houses they were assigned to, they told no one, leaving it here in memory of the boy."

Chuck listened intently to Blair. "that's terrible"

"he was only 13 years old..." Blair said trailing off "4 years younger than us, that's awful." chuck said putting his arm around Blair.

"as awful as it is, when I first found it, I just felt a sense of calmness, which of course was multiplied like by 10 when I played moon river..."

"of course..." he said as Blair cuddling into him more. Giggling.

"B?"

"hmm"

"I hate to kill this good energy going on, but I swear my asthma is acting up..."

"you don't have asthma."

"I know, but with all this dust..."

"shut up, you will not ruin my place of peace"

"how do you even walk in here barefoot?" Blair started to open her mouth then looked down at the floor, at her feet then back up to chuck." "I see your Point." she said to him, making a disgusted face.

Chuck made a knowing look back at her. "so let's get the hell out of here alread-"

"just one more song!" Blair said not at all ready to go back to her father.

"fine, one song that's it, then we go back!" Blair smiled and kissed him on the cheek. She put her hands on the piano keys.

Chuck smirked as he thought she would continue to play moon river, but was surprised to hear a new tune, another song that he knew Blair as well as himself liked, she continued playing, he smiled at her, she only liked it though more than likely because it was played in Sabrina, but chuck liked it because he was a fan of Louis Armstrong, one of the many things that made chuck and Blair, chuck and Blair, they liked to believe and wish they lived back in the golden years, the classic years before the 60s came along with long hair, sandals, taking all the class, the world once had with it.

Blair smiled to herself as she hummed to herself; chuck looked over at Blair as he started singing the beautiful, infamous lyrics.

_~~~~Hold me close and hold me fast _

_The magic spell you cast This is la vie en rose _

_When you kiss me heaven sighs And though I close my eyes I see la vie en rose _

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom _

_And when you speak...angels sing from above_

_Everyday words seem...to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me _

_And life will always be La vie en rose~~~~ _

Blair was memorized, the song was even better when chuck sang it, she suddenly stopped playing.

"why'd you stop." he said sort of bummed that she stopped

"that is extremely sexy" Blair said taking her hands off of the keys onto chucks thighs.

"is it?" he said licking his lips,

"uh huh" Chuck smirked as Blair climbed onto his lap, as she started kissing his neck.

God he missed her he thought as she slid off her robe. As her hands found themselves making her way down towards his belt, he really did.

****************************savechuckandblair savechuckandblair **************************

"I think That was them." chuck said sitting up in alarm in Blair's bed.

"huh? No, it's can't be they always are at the main barn now, doing inventory for the vineyard now" Blair said lifting her head up towards chuck, lying down on her side of the bed.

"now would you please let me sleep, you wore me out up there."

"remember? I can't be responsible, Because I Didn't start it." he said smirking wrapping his arms around her once more, lacing her hands with his around her bump, but still on edge because of her father, he thought this nap they were taking he would have to sleep with one eye open, literally.

****************************savechuckandblair savechuckandblair **************************

Harold was pacing and couldn't focus, why, and more importantly who was he up there? Harold was never a violent person; he was loving, sweet, smiling man. He snapped, he knew it, but it wasn't what happened what was bothering Harold Waldorf, it was done and nothing he could do to take it back, it was the aftermath, he was scared of approaching.

"Harold, mon Chéri"...

"JUSTE NE PA!" Roman stayed back, and put his head down,

Harold breathed, "Roman, qui était là-haut..." Harold said finally stopped pacing, sitting down with his face in his hands, on a nearby couch.

Roman sighed, "you were...a concerned papa" roman said sitting down by his fiancé

Harold stifled a laugh, "I was a monster, I just, saw him, and I ...snapped, she's never going to forgive me."

Roman squeezed his shoulder, "she will; you're too much alike for her not too"

"That's what I'm afraid of, that's what I'm afraid of roman...and the things she said to me..."

roman kissed his partners temple, "maybe Blair, caught up in the moment, you know teenage girls, full of hormones and she's with child, making it 10 times worse..." roman said hoping to make his love crack a smile, even for a moment.

"No, it was just spilling out of her, like it was held in for a long time, I love you roman but perhaps, we could of gone another direction, with this whole thing, maybe if we did, Blair wouldn't be in the predicament she's in now..."

"hey now don't do that to yourself, yes maybe this should of happened another way, but there's no going back now, what's done is done, we just have to move on, keep living our life, and hope for the best, despite the actions we have taken in the past, and don't think for a second, that you're the reason, why she is pregnant, again, HORMONES..."

Harold laughed at his partner, and sighed "je t'amie Roman" roman smiled right back to his love "je t'amie Harold"

Roman climbed up the stairs arm n' arm with Harold. They saw the door cracked in Blair's room, as they walked by, couldn't resist looking in to see if Blair was back safe in her bed, or if she was half way back to the states.

Harold couldn't help his mouth twitching up at the scene. Roman being the hopeless romantic at heart smiled also at Blair and Chucks sleeping forms under the covers, clothed (thank god), with chuck safely holding onto Blair's baby bump.

Harold softly sighed as he reached out and quietly shut the door to his daughter's room; Roman was beaming, le sigh, young love…

****************************savechuckandblair savechuckandblair **************************

A.N. Okay! lol, literally have been so busy, it's now May, I wrote the beginning of this story in December! A LOT has happened since then, my sister Blair gave birth to a beautiful (very big) boy, named Michael Ryan Soto, at 8 pounds and 9 ounces, on April 11th 2012 at 1:01 p.m. The delivery was a scare for sure (emergency C-section that my sister felt EVERYTHING, but he's here, healthy, amazing, adorable, and perfect! Again I'm sorry that this is so late, also my lack of creativity goes to the show, I mean WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! Seriously Dan & Blair! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL! I mean come on! Just NOOOOO! Just I'm not even watching it anymore! ( I watch Chuck's scene's on YouTube…) seriously who the hell is Blair Waldorf anymore, just ew, no and the last episode I watched live on TV, was the valentine's day epi, and I puked and just no, no, no, no! just NOO! -rant over, lol sorry I just have a bunch of feels, if it wasn't for my fellow ChairLeader's I don't know what I would do! Okay well enjoy this chapter, its fluffy but with a little bit of drama, hope this brought a smile to your faces, I know we needed it!

Oh also before I forget, the next chapter, whenever it will be up, depends on if I get this job, that I had an interview for, or not. I will try my hardest though to focus and get it written and up there, love you guys so much! Love your fellow ChairLeader, Kelley


End file.
